Dead Leaves
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: PENJELASAN UP! Jungkook terjebak antara pusaran takdir di mana tidak ada pembeda yang jelas antara realita dan fatamorgana. Sebuah misteri dari kehidupan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi anomali ketika mendekati Coming of Age-nya. SPECIAL FOR JUNGKOOK'S COMING OF AGE. KOOKMIN, BOYSLOVE, M for Blood and Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**DEAD LEAVES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

DEAD LEAVES

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

KOOKMIN

 **Genre:**

Suspense, Mystery

 **Rate:**

Mature (M) for Blood

 **Length:**

Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, **Complicated Plot** , Mention of Blood, Unbeta-ed.

Alternate Universe (AU), Character Death, OOC

 **This story is Jungkook-centric**

 **Read On Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SATU**

 _Kriiiiiing...! Kriiiiing...! Kriiiiing...!_

Sebuah _waker_ di atas nakas menjerit, membangunkan sesosok pemuda tampan yang masih ingin berkutat di alam mimpinya. Dua puluh menit alarm berbunyi barulah pemuda tersebut beranjak dengan malas seraya mengucek mata bulatnya. Melirik ke arah jam _waker_ —pukul 08.20—hanya membuat pemuda tersebut tersentak kaget dan segera menghambur ke kamar mandi. Mandi ala kadarnya, berpakaian cepat-cepat, dan bergegas ke ruang tengah untuk menemukan kekasihnya.

"Maaf sayang aku terlambat bangun lagi," Jungkook mengecup pipi kanan kekasihnya singkat, menarik kursi untuk mulai menikmati serealnya. Jimin tersenyum memandang Jungkook yang kerapkali tersedak akibat terlalu bersemangat.

"Sayang," menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu ya," mengecup punggung tangan Jimin.

"Kau jaga rumah baik-baik. Aku akan segera pulang," mengecup dahi, kedua pipi, dan terakhir bibir Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu," beranjak dari apartemen bersama seseorang yang entah sejak kapan mendampinginya. Mungkin saja pegawai sebelah apartemen yang kebetulan akan berangkat kerja juga. _Ya, mungkin._

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tak mengerti mengapa ia harus bekerja sejak pagi sampai sore sehingga waktu berkualitas dengan kekasih tercintanya tersita. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Jungkook memang tipe pekerja super sibuk dengan jadwal yang super padat. Hari ini saja ia harus mengelilingi lima divisi yang berbeda. Maklumlah karena ia adalah seorang _head supervisor._ Jadi wajar saja bukan?

"Jungkook _-ssi,_ saya akan membacakan jadwal anda hari ini," lelaki tampan ber- _nametag_ Kim Seokjin terburu-buru mengikuti langkah cepat Jungkook.

"Baiklah, tolong bacakan asisten Kim," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan lurusnya ke depan.

"Hari ini kita akan mengelilingi lima divisi perusahaan, mengadakan presentasi, pertemuan dengan klien, dan—Oh, itu Dr. Jung!" Seseorang dengan setelah serba putih mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil kepada asisten Kim.

"Selamat pagi Jungkook _-ssi._ Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?" sapa Dr. Jung begitu melihat Jungkook.

"Jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya Dr. Jung. Seperti yang anda lihat sekarang," Jungkook tersenyum lebar menampilkan dua gigi serinya yang seperti gigi kelinci.

"Senang mendengarnya. Aku harap anda dapat segera pulih." Dr. Jung menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook, menyalurkan semangat, katanya.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik," Jungkook membungkuk singkat lalu bergegas menuju divisi pertama yang perlu ia pantau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook POV**

Akhirnya sampai rumah juga setelah delapan jam yang melelahkan di kantor. Jimin _hyung_ pasti sedang menungguku di ruang tengah bersama makanan yang ia masak husus untukku.

Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin menemuinya dan menceritakan semua yang kualami hari ini. Setelah melepas sepatu dan meletakkan tas kerja di sofa, aku menuju ke ruang tengah dan kulihat kekasihku tengah menungguku dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Jiminnie _hyung_ , aku merindukanmu. Sangat rindu. Delapan jam tidak bertemu sama seperti delapan tahun bagiku."

Kupeluk kekasihku erat-erat, rindu, hanya itu kata paling tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaanku saat ini. Aku terlalu rindu padanya. Benar-benar rindu. Saking rindunya sampai aku tak sadar telah meneteskan air mata. Berlebihan memang, aku tahu itu.

" _Hyung_ , sup rumput laut ini aromanya benar-benar menggoda. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Ini pasti sangat lezat, aku makan sekarang ya?" mataku berbinar menyaksikan begitu banyak makanan di hadapanku saat ini. Tumben sekali Jimin _hyung_ masak banyak, memangnya sedang ada acara apa? Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak menemukan makanan sebanyak ini.

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun Jeon Jungkook...**_

Kutemukan secarik kertas putih dengan tinta merah berada di antara makananku.

Oh, jadi aku sedang berulang tahun?

Tak kusangka ternyata Jimin _hyung_ begitu perhatian. Aku sangat terharu dan tanpa terasa mataku mulai berair lagi. Katakanlah aku cengeng karena begitu mudahnya mengeluarkan air mata.

" _Hyung_ ," panggilku setelah berhasil mengendalikan luapan air di pelupuk mataku, "Aku ingin cerita." Kurengkuh pinggang Jimin _hyung_ agar merapat ke tubuhku.

"Hari ini aku mengelilingi lima divisi di perusahaan. Pertama, divisi pemeriksaan laporan harian kantor, sungguh membosankan. Kau tahu _hyung,_ kegiatan membaca neraca beserta grafik dan angka benar-benar membuatku pusing. Jadi—kudengarkan saja sambil manggut-manggut. Padahal sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti sama sekali hehehe."

" _Permisi Jungkook-ssi,"_ tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsiku.

Aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Itu Seokjin _hyung_ , asistenku. Ada apa ia datang malam-malam begini ke apartemenku? Pasti ada urusan penting.

"Jungkook _-ssi,_ saya ke sini untuk menyerahkan ini." Seokjin _hyung_ menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan permen.

Hah, permen? Mengapa repot-repot datang malam hari hanya untuk memberikan sebungkus permen?

"Terima kasih, Seokjin _-ssi,"_ jawabku singkat. Masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran dan spekulasiku akan permen yang dibawa Seokjin. Tunggu, itu bukan narkoba kan? Seingatku aku bukan seorang pecandu obat-obatan terlarang.

"Silakan diminum setelah makan malam. Saya permisi dulu."

Aku mengangguk paham. Rasanya aneh sekali dia memintaku minum permen setelah makan. Bukankah hanya obat yang diminum setelah makan? Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, lebih baik aku lanjut bercerita pada Jimin _hyung_ saja.

"Selamat malam Jungkook- _ssi._ Bagaimana kabar anda malam ini?"

Sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar di indera pendengaranku lagi-lagi menginterupsi.

Itu adalah suara Dr. Jung yang kutemui di kantor siang tadi. Omong-omong ia membawa stetoskop dan beberapa paket suntikan di saku jasnya.

Malam-malam begini kenapa masih praktik?

Dan kenapa ia tiba-tiba sudah berada di kursi meja makanku?

Aku tidak melihatnya datang karena sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan Jimin _hyung._

Omong-omong mengenai Jimin _hyung_. Pergi kemana dia?

 **.**

 **DeadLeaves©2016**

 **.**

 _Jeon Jungkook, pemuda tanggung berusia empat belas tahun yang merasa hidupnya begitu membosankan, terlalu membosankan malah. Tinggal di Busan bersama Jeon Wonwoo, satu-satunya kakak lelaki yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Orang tua mereka sudah lama tinggal di Jepang untuk bekerja sejak Jungkook menginjak usia lima tahun._

 _Pada awalnya, Jungkook dan Wonwoo hidup bersama kakek mereka sebelum akhirnya sang kakek meninggal dunia dua tahun lalu. Kini mereka hanya berdua karena orang tua mereka tidak pernah pulang ke Korea. Bagaimana mau pulang, menelepon saja jarang bahkan tidak pernah. Sisi baiknya, orang tuanya tidak pernah lupa mengirimkan uang bulanan. Setidaknya._

 _Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Jungkook yang telah mengenakan seragam sekolah bergegas turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua menuju ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Ditariknya sebuah kursi dan dihempaskanlah tubuhnya. Ia bersiap meminum segelas susu yang telah dibuatkan oleh Wonwoo._

" _Slruuuuup..."_

 _ **Dok Dok Dok !**_ _(suara pintu digedor keras dari luar)_

" _Uhuk! Ehm.. Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jungkook tersedak susunya sendiri._

 _ **Dok! Dok! Dok!**_

" _Jeon Woonwoo! Jeon Wonwoo! Wonwoo-ya! Buka pintuuuuuu!"_

 _ **Dok! Dok! Dok!**_

" _Ish mengganggu saja. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang berteriak dan menggedor pintu rumah orang di pagi hari seperti ini!? Tidak tahu sopan santun! Awas saja, akan kupelototi dia," sambil menggerutu Jungkook beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu depan untuk menemui manusia kurang kerjaan yang mengganggu acara minum susunya._

 _ **Ceklek...**_

 _ **Krieeeet~**_

 _Pintu terbuka, menampilkan figur manis yang tidak terlalu tinggi tengah tersenyum lebar sampai kedua biner matanya tertelan kelopaknya sendiri, membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit yang begitu cantik._

' _Manis' batin Jungkook. Seketika ia melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk memelototi orang yang mengganggu prosesi minum susunya._

" _Hai, kau pasti Jungkook adiknya Wonwoo kan? Sudah besar sekali rupanya. Aku tinggal di rumah sebelah. Pindah kemari dua hari yang lalu. Oh iya, kenalkan aku Park Jimin, teman lama kakakmu. Dulu kami pernah satu SD, tetapi aku pindah ke Seoul saat kelas empat dan—bla..bla..bla..."_

 _Jungkook tidak terlalu memedulikan celotehan makhluk manis nan ceriwis di hadapannya saat ini. Ia lebih terdistraksi oleh sesuatu yang menurutnya jauh lebih menarik. Sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus, sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak selagi Jimin asyik mengoceh sendiri—ya, bibir penuh Jimin yang sedikit basah dan merekah. Benar-benar seksi._

 _Hasilnya, Jungkook yang tengah terpikat oleh pesona bibir Jimin hanya memberikan respon berupa anggukan maupun gelengan untuk menanggapi pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut. Ia baru tersadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata ketika Wonwoo menghadiahkan sebuah tepukan keras di bahunya._

" _Yah Kookie, kenapa Jiminnie tidak dipersilahkan masuk?" itu Wonwoo._

" _Eh?" Jungkook mengerjap bingung. Dia terlalu asyik mengamati makhluk manis bernama Park Jimin sehingga lupa menyuruhnya masuk._

' _Oh, jadi namanya Jiminnie~kekeke,' batin Jungkook. Ayolah Jungkook kemana saja kau sejak tadi._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Sejak insiden ketokan-pintu-pengganggu-minum-susunya, kini hampir setiap hari Jimin datang ke rumah Jungkook. Tetapi bukan untuk menemui Jungkook, Jimin berkunjung ke rumah Jeon bersaudara untuk bermain sekaligus belajar bersama Wonwoo karena mereka seumuran dan bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Hal ini sebenarnya membuat Jungkook cukup cemburu. Entah cemburu karena Jimin merebut perhatian kakak satu-satunya atau cemburu karena Wonwoo berdekatan terus dengan 'Jiminnie' manisnya._

" _Kookie, kenapa berdiri di depan pintu? Ayo sini masuk." Jimin menarik lengan adik sahabatnya yang sedari tadi mengintip di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo, terabaikan bak butiran debu._

" _Sudah biarkan saja Chim, Jungkook itu tidak pernah tertarik dengan 'manusia'. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ralat, lebih tepatnya dengan dirinya sendiri hahaha," goda Wonwoo diikuti wajah cemberut Jungkook yang terlihat imut di mata Jimin._

" _Aigoo, baby Kookie. Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Hyungmu hanya bercanda kok," hibur Jimin, tidak lupa mengusak rambut Jungkook yang membuat empunya tersenyum malu—bahkan kedua gigi kelincinya pun menyembul unyu._

" _Omo! Lihat dia tersenyum. Daebak, baru kali ini aku melihat Jungkook tersenyum dengan gigi kelinci seperti itu! Padahal biasanya wajahnya sedatar papan setrikaan," heboh Wonwoo yang segera dihadiahi pelototan maut Jungkook dan—_

 _ **Pletak!**_

 _Sebuah penggaris plastik mendarat manis di kepala Wonwoo._

 _Nice strike Jimin-ah!_

" _Aw, sakit tahu Chim!" protes Wonwoo sambil mengelus kepalanya yang nyeri akibat jitakan dahsyat-penggaris-plastik-milik-Jimin._

" _Makanya jangan suka menggoda. Hyung macam apa kau ini. Lihat, Jungkookie jadi cemberut begitu. Kalau kau terus menggodanya lebih baik dia jadi adikku saja," Jimin pura-pura memeluk Jungkook protektif._

" _Huh, ya sudah ambil saja sana. Lagi pula dengan begitu aku bisa menghemat persediaan beras. Hahaha! Huwaaa, kabuuuur!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kehidupan berjalan baik setahun belakangan ini. Jungkook, Jimin, dan Wonwoo menjalani hidup dalam sebuah harmoni. Selama setahun ini juga diketahui bahwa Wonwoo ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan teman seangkatan Jungkook yang bernama Kim Mingyu._

 _Dan tidak terasa pula minggu depan akan dilangsungkan upacara kelulusan untuk angkatan Jimin dan Wonwoo. Mereka berempat berniat mengadakan pesta khusus yang diadakan sehari setelah upacara kelulusan sekolah. Sekaligus untuk mengenalkan Mingyu secara resmi sebagai kekasih Wonwoo di depan Jungkook katanya._

 _Saat ini Jungkook tengah berada di kamar Jimin, bermain dengan tabletnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bosan karena Jimin tidak berada di sampingnya. Hyung manisnya itu sedang berada di lantai bawah, tengah belajar memasak sesuatu spesial yaitu sup rumput laut._

 _Ingatkan Jungkook untuk tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya besok dan juga sup rumput laut tentunya. Bagi orang Korea sup rumput laut adalah makanan wajib untuk acara ulang tahun. Omong-omong Jungkook sudah tiga hari menginap di rumah nenek Jimin. Ya, di Busan Jimin tinggal berdua saja dengan neneknya karena kedua orang tuanya berada Amerika—melakukan perjalanan bisnis sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan._

 _Sebenarnya nasib Jimin tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jungkook. Hanya saja, kedua orang tua Jimin selalu memantau perkembangan Jimin secara rutin. Terkadang Jimin bahkan curiga kalau-kalau orang tuanya menyewa seorang private investigator untuk memata-matai aktivitas hariannya. Maklumlah, Jimin adalah anak tunggal. Dulu ia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang meninggal ketika usianya baru tujuh tahun. Hal ini juga yang membuat Jimin sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Ia sudah menganggap Jungkook sebagai pangganti adiknya yang telah lama meninggal. Selain itu Jungkook adalah seorang anak yang begitu imut dan menyenangkan, menurut Jimin._

" _Jungkookie, belum tidur?" Jungkook belum menyadari keberadaan Jimin yang tengah tengkurap di sebelahnya._

" _Aku menunggu hyung," jawabnya—yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman—tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tablet di atas wajahnya. Oke Jungkook merajuk. Tidak biasanya ia berbicara tanpa memandang wajah Jimin._

 _Jimin mengelus surai hitam Jungkook dengan lembut. Biasanya ketika tidak sedang berada dalam mood yang buruk, Jungkook akan menikmati belaian Jimin di rambutnya. Akan tetapi kali ini ia menepis tangan Jimin. Benar-benar merajuk. Bagaimana tidak? dibiarkan di kamar sendirian selama enam jam tentu saja membuatnya kesal. Jungkook tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Jimin biasanya selalu berada di sampingnya, menemaninya kapanpun mereka bersama._

" _Tidak perlu ditunggu Jungkook-ah. Malam ini Wonwoo summit-attack dengan Mingyu. Bukankah dia berjanji akan mengambil foto sunrise terbaik dari gunung tertinggi di Korea untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu? Bersabarlah. Besok hyungmu pasti pulang."_

" _Huh, hyung tidak mengerti!" dengus Jungkook kesal, melempar tabletnya ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya dengan selimut bergambar Iron-Man milik Jimin._

' _Huh, dasar tidak peka. Siapa juga yang menunggu Wonwoo hyung pulang? Dia kan sedang bersenang-senang dengan Mingyu. Kurang kerjaan sekali kalau sampai menunggunya. Sedari tadi aku kan hanya menunggumu Jimin hyung! Tidak paham sekali sih,' gerutu Jungkook dalam hati._

 _Jimin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan Jungkook. Perlahan ia menyibak selimut Jungkook untuk menatap wajah kesal dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut._

 _ **Chu..**_

 _Sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi Jungkook membuat denyut jantungnya meningkat drastis. Jungkook mendadak gugup sekaligus ingin tersenyum namun mati-matian ia tahan. Oke, Jimin harus tahu jika Jungkook masih merajuk._

" _Maafkan hyung ya Kookie. Hyungmu satu ini memang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu. Aku sangat menyayangimu Jeon Jungkook!" belaian lembut dan hangat tangan Jimin terasa di pipi Jungkook yang mulai bersemu kemerahan._

" _Selamat tidur, nae dongsaeng," Jimin memperbaiki letak selimut Jungkook dan mematikan lampu utama. Membiarkan lampu tidur menemani Jungkook dengan cahaya temaramnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari ini tanggal 31 Agustus, artinya besok adalah hari ulang tahun Jungkook yang ke-15. Usia yang cukup spesial karena menurut Jungkook, angka lima belas adalah angka yang bagus. Angka langit katanya. Kata siapa? Jungkook pasti sekadar mengarang. Hari ini seharusnya juga jadwal Wonwoo turun gunung. Jika tepat waktu, besok sekitar pukul sembilan pagi Wonwoo sudah berada di rumah mereka lagi._

 _Seperti hari sebelumnya, Jimin masih sibuk berkutat di dapur dengan sup rumput laut yang selalu kurang pas rasanya—menurutnya saja sih. Menurut halmoni Jimin, rasanya sudah pas bahkan sangat pas untuk ukuran seorang pemula yang baru belajar memasak._

" _Ah, tidak-tidak. Ini terlalu gurih. Asin dan manisnya tidak berpadu dengan baik. Kenapa ada rasa masamnya? Apa aku menaruh cuka terlalu banyak? Bagaimana kalau menurut Jungkookie tidak enak? Yah! Jungkookie jangan berani-berani mencicipi atau kujitak kau dengan spatula! Bersabarlah sampai besok."_

 _Begitulah ocehan Jimin—yang kebanyakan ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri—yang direspon dengan gelengan kepala halmoninya serta muka bosan Jungkook. Dasar perfeksionis, pikir Jungkook._

 _ **Dok! Dok! Dok!**_

 _Suara ketukan di depan pintu rumah Jimin. Mengganggu saja, batin Jimin. Masih memakai apron pink milik neneknya Jimin keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang—sedikit menyesal telah mengusir halus halmoni dan Jungkook untuk pergi berbelanja. Menyesal karena ia sendiri yang harus repot membuka pintu di saat is sedang khidmat memasak._

" _Selamat pagi, apa benar rumah sebelah adalah kediaman keluarga Jeon?" sapa seorang berseragam polisi ditemani dua orang rekannya di belakang._

" _Iya benar," jawab Jimin sekenanya, masih bingung dengan keberadaan ketiga polisi yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahnya pada saat hari masih terlalu pagi._

" _Kami barusan dari rumah tersebut dan kosong. Kami mencari Jeon Jungkook, adik Jeon Wonwoo yang tinggal di rumah itu."_

" _Ada apa dengan Jeon Jungkook, Pak? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan?" raut wajah Jimin berubah cemas ketika nama Jungkook disebut. Ia takut kalau-kalau Jungkook merampok Bank, menghamili seorang gadis, menjadi pengedar narkoba, menjadi anggota gangster, atau bahkan mencuri rahasia negara dengan kemampuannya sebagai seorang hacker. Ayolah Jimin, kau terlalu banyak berspekulasi. Jungkook memang seringkali terlalu asyik dengan dirinya sendiri di kamar bersama komputer beserta mainan-mainannya. Wajar saja jika Jimin berpikir bahwa Jungkook adalah seorang Hacker-In-Disguise._

 _Wajah ketiga polisi itu berubah sendu melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Jimin._

" _Ju-Jungkook tidak mungkin berbuat yang macam-macam kan Pak? Aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia anak baik meskipun wajahnya kurang bersahabat. Dia juga tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan. Selama ini aku terus bersamanya dan dia tidak pernah melakukan kriminalitas. Aku berani sumpah Jungkook adalah anak polos dan baik hati."_

 _Mata Jimin mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya sudah berkerut-kerut menahan tangis. Jimin tidak ingin 'dongsaeng' kesayangannya ditangkap polisi. Jimin akan merasa gagal sebagai Hyung apabila ia sampai 'kecolongan'._

" _Maaf Nak, tapi kami bukan datang kemari untuk menangkap Jungkook. Kami kemari bermaksud untuk memberi kabar mengenai Jeon Wonwoo," polisi itu menampilkan air muka yang jauh dari kata cerah._

 _Seketika Jimin merasa lega mengetahui polisi tersebut tidak datang untuk menangkap Jungkook, namun sesaat kemudian matanya mendelik horor. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya. Oh tidak, jangan katakan kalau..._

" _Maksud Bapak? Apa Wonwoo mengalami kecelakaan?"_

" _Ya, benar sekali. Wonwoo-ssi mengalami kecelakan ketika turun dari gunung. Ia tergelincir di daerah tanah gembur dan terjatuh ke dalam jurang sedalam 50 meter."_

" _Ta-tapi..Tapi Wonwoo..tidak parah kan Pak? Dia tidak apa-apa kan Pak?" air mata Jimin tiba-tiba mengucur deras tanpa mampu ia bendung lagi._

" _Maafkan kami. Wonwoo-ssi mengalami patah tulang leher yang mengakibatkan fatal. Jenazahnya akan segera tiba sekitar satu jam lagi."_

 _ **Brugh!**_

 _Suara dua buah kantung plastik penuh sayur dan bahan makanan terjatuh dari genggaman seseorang. Itu Jungkook, ia mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan oleh polisi tadi._

" _Jungkookie.." Jimin berjalan ke arah Jungkook yang kelihatan sangat shock. Tubuhnya kaku dan gemetaran, air matanya mengalir deras, bibirnya berkerut, dan lidahnya kelu. Di saat seperti ini Jimin memahami betul bahwa yang Jungkook butuhkan hanyalah sebuah pelukan menenangkan._

 _ **Grep!**_

 _Jimin memeluk Jungkook seerat yang ia bisa. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Jungkook bergetar hebat dan perlahan terdengar suara tangisnya yang tertahan._

" _Wo-Wonwoo..huks..Hyung..Won- huks huks. Wonwoo huks, Hyung...huks huks"_

" _Shh, tenanglah. Masih ada aku di sini. Aku janji kita akan selalu bersama. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Jungkookie," Jimin mengusap-usap punggung kurus Jungkook, berusaha menenangkan bocah yang menangis tertahan di dalam pelukannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tiga tahun setelah kematian Wonwoo**_

 _Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul dengan membawa serta Jungkook. Kebetulan ia baru saja diterima di SNU. Sebuah prestasi yang membanggakan bagi Jimin dan kedua orang tuanya. Selama tiga tahun ini Jimin dan Jungkook tinggal di kediaman kedua orang tua Jimin di salah satu distrik di kota Seoul._

 _Jimin juga yang mengurusi surat-surat kepindahan Jungkook ke sekolah barunya di SOPA. Segala keperluan Jungkook semuanya Jimin yang mengurus, dan Jungkook sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu._

 _Pada awal kepindahannya ke Seoul, Jungkook memang mengalami guncangan mental cukup parah. Bayangkan saja, kado ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas adalah upacara pemakaman hyung kandungnya sendiri._

 _Orang tua Jungkook yang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak pulang pun hanya datang sehari lalu segera bertolak ke Jepang setelah upacara pemakaman selesai. Mereka bahkan tidak ingat untuk sekadar memberikan kata-kata penenang bagi Jungkook, apalagi untuk memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun—mustahil._

 _Terima kasih untuk Jimin karena ialah yang selalu menemani ketika Jungkook kesepian, memeluk ketika Jungkook rapuh, menenangkan ketika Jungkook terguncang, menghibur ketika Jungkook sedih, dan menyemangati ketika Jungkook putus asa. Bagi Jungkook, Jimin adalah segalanya._

 _Jimin bagaikan malaikat bersayap emas yang senantiasa menyemaikan kedamaian serta kebahagiaan di hati Jungkook. Ia menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa kuncup-kuncup asmara di hatinya semakin lama semakin mekar kepada seseorang bernama Park Jimin. Seseorang yang diam-diam ingin ia ubah marganya menjadi Jeon._

" _Jiminnie hyung, aku rasa malam ini aku akan pulang terlambat," Jungkook mengambil dua helai roti dari toaster, melapisinya asal dengan selai lalu melahapnya bulat-bulat._

" _Kookie, ya ampun! Sudah kubuatkan sandwich kenapa malah memanggang lagi?" Jimin berkacak pinggang seraya menunjuk sandwich buatannya di atas meja makan dengan dagu tirusnya._

" _Oh, benarkah? Ahaha maafkan aku Hyung. Aku hanya ingin menikmati setiap gigitan sandwichmu dengan seksama. Kalau sekarang mana sempat, aku kan sedang terburu-buru. Tolong bungkuskan saja ya Jiminnie hyungku yang manis."_

 _Jungkook mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu mencolek dagu Jimin. Kelakuannya berubah genit akhir-akhir ini, mungkin pengaruh hormon. Ketika si gigi kelinci baru saja siap meluncur untuk kabur, tanpa diduga ia berbalik lagi hanya untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan Jimin, kemudian lari tunggang langgang seperti rusa dikejar macan._

" _Sialan kau Jeon Jungkook! Hey,mau lari kemana kau!"_

 _Jungkook nyengir lebar seraya melambaikan sandwich buatan Jimin yang entah sejak kapan sudah masuk ke dalam kotak makan Jungkook. Jangan lupakan kerlingan genit dan flying kiss yang ia persembahkan kepada hyung kesayangannya itu sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan._

" _Huft, semakin lama semakin genit saja bocah satu itu. Dia pasti ketularan genitnya Seokmin. Eh, apa dia sedang jatuh cinta ya omong-omong? Kalau iya dengan siapa ya?" Jimin benar-benar tidak peka._

 **.**

 **DeadLeaves©2016**

 _ **.**_

 **Jungkook POV** __

Aku terbangun ketika hangat sinar mentari menerpa wajahku. Kulirik sebuah _waker_ yang memang sudah tidak pernah aku setel lagi semenjak kepindahanku kemari. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 08.20. Tidak pernah berubah selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Tentu tidak berubah karena memang tidak ada baterai yang mengisi—untuk membuatnya hidup kembali. Sama halnya dengan hidupku tanpa adanya Jimin hyung. Semuanya terasa hampa dan diam di tempat.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Di atas meja tergeletak dua buah mangkuk sereal. Aku berjalan menuju meja dimana mangkuk serealku berada. Kupandangi kedua mangkuk di hadapanku. Salah satu mangkuknya kosong. Aku membuang napas, hidupku benar-benar terasa membosankan. Kuraih mangkuk sereal yang isi dan mulai menyuapkan sesendok penuh sereal ke dalam mulutku.

"Selamat pagi Jungkook _-ssi."_

"Oh, anda sudah datang. Selamat pagi juga, Seokjin _-ssi,"_ sahutku sambil mengunyah sereal terakhirku. Ialah perawat Kim, orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas kamarku. Selama dua tahun terakhir ini, aku berada di bawah perawatan dan pengawasan dari seseorang ber- _nametag_ Kim Seokjin tersebut.

"Ini obat anda untuk hari ini Jungkook _-ssi._ Saya akan memastikan anda meminumnya terlebih dulu sebelum saya pergi," Perawat Kim tersenyum ramah.

Kuraih butir-butir obat yang harus kuminum pagi ini. Baiklah hari ini lima belas butir. Bisa kutebak, kemarin aku mengalami relaps atau mungkin saja _withdrawal_. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Padahal selama enam bulan terakhir ini perkembanganku sangat baik. Aku tidak pernah mengalami relaps—apalagi _withdrawal_ , sehingga hal itu kedengarannya sedikit tidak masuk akal sejujurnya.

"Seokjin _-ssi,_ apa terjadi sesuatu kemarin? Apa aku relaps?" Kuberanikan diri bertanya pada perawat Kim untuk menjawab rasa penasaranku.

"Saya minta maaf untuk hal ini sebelumnya. Benar sekali Jungkook _-ssi,_ anda relapsdan juga mengalami fase _withdrawal_ yang cukup sulit untuk ditangani sehingga kami terpaksa memasukkan anda ke dalam ruang isolasi," perawat itu menunjukkan wajah prihatinnya kepadaku.

"Begitu ya. Haruskah aku bertahan lebih lama di sini, Seokjin _-ssi,"_ sebuah retorika yang tidak perlu dijawab karena sesungguhnya aku pun tahu jawabannya.

"Ehm itu—Ah, sebentar lagi Dr. Jung akan datang kemari. Silakan bertanya kepadanya karena kemarin beliaulah yang menangani anda." Segera setelahnya, perawat Kim berlalu dari hadapanku.

Kupejamkan mata sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang menjadi penyebab relapsku kemarin. Kutengok kalendar digital di dinding kamarku, 2 September. Jadi kemarin tanggal 1 September? Memangnya ada apa dengan tanggal tersebut?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUA**

 _Jungkook tengah berada di teras depan rumah kediaman keluarga Park, mendengarkan musik keras-keras melalui headphonenya—tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi muncul seseorang dengan figur tinggi-langsing sibuk memanggilnya. Berulang kali ia mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Jungkook, meminta diakui eksistensinya._

" _Oh, maaf kau siapa ya?" tanya Jungkook seraya melepas headphone-nya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, sosok tadi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook rupanya._

" _Kau pasti Jeon Jungkook! Adik Jeon Wonwoo sahabatnya Jiminnie kan?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Belum pernah dilihatnya sosok manusia yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Penampilannya rapi dengan setelan jas putih—kata-katanya sopan, wajahnya tampan, alisnya tebal, tidak ketinggalan kacamata lonjong menghiasi matanya yang berbinar-binar._

" _Iya aku Jungkook. Apa Hyung, mencari Jimin hyung?"_

" _Iya, apakah dia ada di rumah?"_

" _Hmm, sepertinya ia masih berdandan di kamarnya. Tunggu sebentar ya Hyung? Omong-omong kalian berdua mau pergi bersama?"_

" _Iya, kami akan membeli cincin tunangan. Ah iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Taehyung, tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku V. Aku adalah pacarnya Jimin sejak masih SMP. Apakah Jimin tidak pernah bercerita tentangku?"_

 _Blaaaarrr!_

 _Jungkook bagaikan tersambar petir begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang terakhir. Pikirannya mendadak kosong dan tubuhnya kaku, sensasi yang hampir sama ketika Jungkook menerima berita kematian kakaknya dari pihak kepolisian. Jungkook merasa dunianya runtuh seketika, Jiminnie-hyung kesayangannya sudah memiliki kekasih dan akan segera bertunangan? Selain itu, bagaimana bisa Jimin tega menyembunyikan fakta tersebut darinya?_

" _Jungkook? Ya, kau Jungkook? Kau masih di sana? Kembalilah ke bumi Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Jungkook yang masih terdiam saking shock-nya. Diam-diam, Jimin ternyata tengah berkacak pinggang—berdiri di belakang Taehyung—dan mendengar seluruh kata-kata Taehyung barusan._

 _Pletak!_

 _Sebuah jitakan dari kepalan jemari mungil Jimin mendarat dengan amat manis di atas kepala seorang Kim Taehyung, membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan._

" _Ouch, Chim-Chim! Kenapa kau menjitakku? Bagaimana kalau aku gegar otak?" Nah ketahuan sudah karakter aslinya._

" _Bilang apa kau tadi? Kita akan bertunangan? Cih, pacaran denganmu saja aku tidak sudi!" jari telunjuk Jimin menoyor-noyor dahi Taehyung. Ia benar-benar gemas akan kelakuan ajaib sahabatnya yang suka sembarangan satu itu._

" _Kookie jangan dengarkan orang aneh ini. Dia ini sahabatku, masih sepupu jauh juga sih sebenarnya. Jangan tertipu dengan penampilan rapinya. Penampilan itu menipu!" Jimin menarik lengan Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Huft, setidaknya Jungkook sudah bisa lega sekarang. Kim Taehyung bukanlah pacar seorang Park Jimin dan tidak akan bertunangan. Begitu pikirnya. Setidaknya Jungkook masih punya kesempatan._

" _Yah, Chim-Chim! Kau tidak mempersilakanku masuk?"_

" _Kau berdiri saja di situ sampai roda kereta api meletus!"_

" _Ish, tega sekali terhadap calon suamimu sendiri"_

" _Dalam mimpimu Kim Taehyung!"_

" _Yah Park Jimin! Bagaimana dengan acara membeli cincin tunangan kita?"_

" _Grrrrrrhh! KIM TAEHYUUUUUUNG!"_

" _Ampun Chim...Ampun hehehe"_

 **.**

 **DeadLeaves©2016**

 **.**

 _Akhir-akhir ini Jimin jarang pulang ke rumah. Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir, ia harus berkutat di laboratorium, mengendap di perpustakaan, dan siap sedia apabila mendapat panggilan mendadak dari dosen pembimbingnya. Beruntung Taehyung memiliki sebuah flat—yang cukup lapang untuk dihuni oleh dua orang—di dekat kampus mereka. Jimin menumpang tidur sekaligus makan di flat Taehyung untuk menghemat ongkos katanya._

 _Bagaimana kabar Jungkook? Ayolah, tahun ini Jungkook akan berusia dua puluh tahun—meskipun sebenarnya ia belum berulang tahun—dan sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kini ia bahkan memiliki bahu lebar, perut dengan chocolate-abs yang menawan, beserta otot lengan-kaki yang mengagumkan. Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat dua, ia cukup sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan kampus dan kompetisi musik di sekitar kota Seoul. Akibat kesibukannya, Jungkook juga menjadi jarang pulang ke rumah. Ia dan Seokmin akhirnya menyewa sebuah flat sederhana di dekat kampus mereka sekadar untuk melepas penat setelah lepas dari kesibukan mereka sebagai mahasiswa._

 _Hari ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun sekaligus coming-of-age untuk Jungkook, artinya ia sudah dianggap dewasa dan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri. Sebelumnya Jungkook mengabari Jimin bahwa ia akan pulang ke rumah satu hari setelah hari ulang tahunnya. Tentu saja karena hari ini teman-teman kampusnya meminta traktiran dan mengajaknya berpesta._

" _Yah, Seokmin-ah, malam ini aku akan pulang ke rumah saja. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Jimin hyung di rumah. Sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada teman-teman ketika mereka bangun ya?"_

" _Eoh Jungkook, kau mau pulang sekarang? Sudah malam lho. Kau tahu jalan pulang tidak? Kau mampu pulang sendirian? Atau mau kupesankan taksi saja?"_

" _Yah, Seokmin-jumma! Aku kan tidak ling lung. Lagi pula aku hanya meminum setengah gelas soju saja. Mana mungkin aku mabuk. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Aku akan naik bus. Bye Seokminnie~"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sementara itu di kediaman Park...**

Jungkook sengaja memasuki kediaman rumah keluarga Park dari pintu belakang agar tidak ketahuan oleh Jimin. Dengan hati-hati ia memasukkan anak kunci dan berhasil menerobos ke taman belakang. Setelah melewati taman, ia akan sampai ke dapur yang aksesnya langsung ke lorong utama menuju ruang tengah.

Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya—menunjukkan pukul 02.20 AM. Pasti Jimin hyung sudah tidur, batin Jungkook. Senyuman lebar terpatri di bibir Jungkook, membayangkan hyung kesayangannya terlonjak girang begitu menemukan dirinya ketika bangun nanti.

Jungkook barus saja akan berlari menyeberangi ruang tengah yang cahayanya remang-remang karena lampu utama memang sudah dimatikan, namun diurungkannya begitu ia mendengar suara-seperti-desahan? Atau memang benar-benar desahan? Itu terdengar seperti suara Jimin. Apa yang Jimin lakukan malam-malam begini? Apakah ia sedang masturbasi menjelang pagi buta begini?

"Mmmphhh..."

Pemandangan yang tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Jungkook sebelumnya. Dua anak manusia berjenis kelamin sama sedang berpagutan mesra sambil meremas rambut satu sama lain. Posisinya bertindihan di atas sofa ruang tengah dengan televisi yang dibiarkan menyala—seolah menonton perbuatan lelaki yang sedang menyusuri leher lelaki lainnya yang berada di bawahnya.

"Mmhh..ahhh..."

"Ja..jangan..shh.. di situhh Tae, nanti membeka-shh. Jung-Jungkook bisa cu-curiga, ahh..."

"Biarkan saja Chim, katakan saja ini gigitan serangga. Beres kan?"

"Hmmhh, ja-jangan diremashh Taehhh! Ini di rumah, bukan di flat. Aku tidak mau menodai rumah kedua orang tuaku..sshhh."

"Sssttt, diam dan nikmatilah Chim. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya."

"Ti-tidak ahh, Taehh.. Hen- hentikan sekarang juga, sshhh."

"Urghh, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Chim..ngghhh."

"Hentikan Tae! Aku tidak ada persediaan kondom di rumah. Bahaya jika kita sampai kecolongan, aku tidak mau hamil di luar nikah."

"Tidak masalah Chiim, aku malah senang. Dengan begitu kita memiliki alasan untuk mempercepat pernikahan."

"Bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Ia masih membutuhkanku."

"Ia sudah dewasa Chim. Ia pasti akan mengerti."

"Ta-ta..tapi, aku, bagaimana aku menjelaskan semua ini padanya?"

"Sssttt...Chim kau terlalu memikirkan perasaannya sampai tidak memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri. Sudahlah jangan pikirkan Jungkook lagi. Ia sudah dewasa dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri."

"Ish, kau tidak mengerti Tae!" Jimin mendorong tubuh Taehyung dari atasnya hingga tubuhnya terjatuh ke permadani di bawah sofa. Jimin segera berdiri dan—

matanya menangkap figur yang sangat ia kenal, sangat ia khawatirkan, dan selalu ia pikirkan meski saat itu ia sedang bersama Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ju-Jung..Jungkook..." lirih Jimin. Di tengah cahaya temaram seperti itu pun dapat diketahui jika mata Jungkook sudah berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya berkerut, menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

"Aku benci kau! Park Jimin!"

"Jungkook-ah, tunggu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" teriak Jimin panik.

Jungkook berlari sekuat tenaga ke luar rumah menuju jalan raya, sedangkan Jimin mengejarnya di belakang. Tidak ketinggalan Taehyung yang ikut panik juga ikut menyusul kedua lelaki yang terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkannya di ruang tengah rumah orang tua Jimin.

"Jungkook-ah, berhenti! Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya!" Jimin berteriak kencang di belakang Jungkook. Yang dipanggil masih berlari bak orang kesetanan sambil terus mengucurkan air mata. Sejujurnya Jungkook sudah lelah, dadanya sesak, perutnya mual, kepalanya terasa pening, dan pandangannya mengabur terhalangi air mata. Ditambah lagi Jungkook berlari sambil memejamkan mata dan menutup kedua telinganya. Saat ini ia ingin tertabrak mobil saja agar bisa menyusul Wonwoo, hyung kandungnya, ke surga.

Jimin di belakang masih terus berlari sambil meneriakkan nama Jungkook, berusaha meraih tubuh Jungkook yang sedikit lagi terkejar olehnya. Akan tetapi jantungnya berpacu kencang menghamtam rusuknya sendiri dengan keras begitu melihat sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan melaju sangat kencang.

Jungkook masih belum menyadari bahaya yang sedang mengintainya di depan mata. Ia bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali dengan teriakan putus asa Jimin yang memperingatkannya berulang kali untuk minggir. Dan tepat ketika mobil tersebut hampir menghantam tubuh Jungkook—

"JUNGKOOOOK! AWAAAAAS!"

 _ **Dim! Dim! Diiimmmmm!**_

 _ **CKIT~**_

 _ **BRAAAAKKKK!**_

Sebuah tubuh terlempar hingga jarak beberapa meter dari posisi awalnya terhantam mobil. Darah segar memenuhi kepala dan wajahnya—begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang semakin memucat akibat kehilangan banyak darah. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk, muntah darah dan kejang-kejang. Sepertinya kecil kemungkinan baginya untuk bertahan hidup.

"JIMIIIIIN...!"

" _HYUUUNG...!"_

Teriak Jungkook dan Taehyung bersamaan.

 **De Javu**

Tahun ini sepertinya ini akan menjadi ulang tahun yang paling buruk bagi Jungkook.

 **.**

 **DeadLeaves©2016**

 **.**

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas putih memasuki sebuah kamar rawat seorang pasien bernama Jeon Jungkook. Jung Hoseok, atau yang akrab disapa Dr. Jung adalah dokter utama yang menangani Jungkook—pasiennya yang baru berusia dua puluh dua tahun saat ini. Artinya sudah genap dua tahun Jungkook dirawat di sebuah _Mental Hospital_ yang terletak jauh dari keramaian dan hiruk pikuk kota metropolitan.

Sejujurnya Dr. Jung cukup prihatin dengan keadaan pasiennya satu ini. Seorang pemuda dengan banyak talenta yang semestinya memiliki masa depan cerah harus berakhir di sebuah ruangan berukuran 4x6 meter serba putih ditemani para terapist, perawat, dan dokter.

"Selamat pagi Jungkook _-ssi,"_ sapa Dr. Jung dengan senyum lebarnya yang cerah.

"Oh, Dr. Jung, selamat pagi. Aku menunggumu sejak tadi," Jungkook membalas senyuman dokter Jung dan mempersilakannya duduk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Jungkook _-ssi?"_

"Aku rasa tidak terlalu baik, mengetahui fakta bahwa aku relaps kemarin. Setelah enam bulan lamanya tidak pernah kambuh. Bagaimana menurut anda Dr. Jung?"

"Baiklah Jungkook _-ssi._ Sebelumnya aku turut prihatin karena aku pun tidak menduga bahwa anda akan relaps setelah sekian lama berada dalam kondisi stabil. Hanya saja, aku merasa ada pemicu yang sangat kuat."

"Benarkah? Apakah kejadian di masa lalu seperti trauma mendalam dapat memicu relaps?"

" _Impulsive relapse_ tepatnya, kejadian relaps impulsif yang anda alami kemarin merupakan kejadian yang tidak bisa diprediksi sebelumnya. Pemicunya biasanya bukan berasal dari internal pasien melainkan beberapa faktor eksternal yang mampu membangkitkan memori traumatik di masa lalu yang mana menyebabkan diskoneksi antara alam sadar dan alam bawah sadar sehingga seseorang menjadi hilang kendali."

"Begitu ya? Lalu apakah anda sudah menemukan faktor pemicu yang membuatku hilang kendali atas alam sadarku Dr. Jung?"

"Sebernarnya ini baru hipotesis sementara, kami masih memerlukan beberapa observasi lanjutan untuk memastikannya. Dugaan sementara kami, sup rumput laut yang anda makan merupakan penyebab dari impulsif relaps dan fase _lose control_ yang anda alami kemarin. Sejujurnya bukan tentang sup rumput lautnya, melainkan alasan mengapa sup rumput laut itu bisa tersaji di ruangan anda Jungkook _-ssi."_

"Sup rumput laut? Maksud anda, kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunku?"

"Benar sekali Jungkook _-ssi._ Anda memiliki luka traumatis yang begitu mendalam mengenai hari ulang tahun anda. Sebenarnya pihak rumah sakit sudah mengantisipasi terhadap faktor eksternal yang bisa membuat anda relaps, namun kami menemukan fakta yang cukup aneh. Kemarin kami menemukan dua mangkuk sup rumput laut di meja makan anda. Seharusnya kami hanya menyiapkan sereal atau bubur khusus untuk sarapan pagi pasien. Kami tidak memberikan perlakuan spesial seperti menyediakan sup rumput laut bagi pasien yang sedang berulang tahun."

"Hmm, sebentar Dr. Jung, kepalaku terasa berdenyut-denyut. Aku sepertinya ingat sesuatu, tetapi kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali." Jungkook memijat-mijat dahinya yang mulai menampakkan uratnya. Wajahnya tampak memerah tanda ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu terlalu keras.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Jungkook _-ssi,_ Anda tidak harus mengingatnya. Saya akan menyuntikkan obat pereda rasa sakit untuk Anda." Dr. Jung merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengambil sebuah suntikan kecil untuk segera menginjeksi Jungkook. Beberapa saat kemudian obatnya mulai bereaksi dan Jungkook tampak lebih tenang dan segar kembali.

"Baiklah Jungkook _-ssi._ Aku permisi dulu, selamat beristirahat dan semoga harimu menyenangkan." Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai responnya.

"Ah iya, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa menekan bel darurat dan perawat Seokjin akan datang menemuimu"

" _Ne,"_ angguk Jungkook lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku sedang memandang keluar jendela kamarku, mencari kerlipan bintang yang agaknya enggan untuk muncul dalam kegelapan malam yang begitu pekat ini. Kukeluarkan sebuah buku catatan, kubuka pada bagian tengah halaman dan kutemukan beberapa untaian kata yang ditulis oleh—aku mengenal tulisan ini dan ini adalah buku catatanku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak pernah ingat pernah menulis tulisan ini. Mungkinkah tulisan ini dibuat ketika aku sedang relaps?

Siapa itu Park Jimin? Apa aku mengenalnya?

Mengapa dadaku terasa sesak setiap kali menyebutkan namanya?

 _Malam ini..._

 _Langit lebih kelam dari biasanya..._

 _Binar bintang tak lagi memancarkan cahaya..._

 _Hembusan angin serasa menusuk jiwa..._

 _Batin haus akan bulir-bulir cinta..._

 _Mengendap dalam gelapnya palung samudera..._

 _Park Jimin, sebuah nama yang selalu menghiasi jiwa, hati, dan pikiranku selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, semakin lama semakin menyesakkan dada. Mengapa kau tak pernah berbicara ataupun mengucap sepatah kata?_

 _Senyum simpulmu adalah semua yang kau lakukan semata. Pelukan dan belaian tanganmu terasa hampa. Katakan padaku, mengapa semua telah berbeda? Adakah hal yang terjadi di antara kita? Apakah aku membuat kesalahan? Apakah mencintaimu adalah suatu kesalahan?_

 _Mengapa kau tetap diam? Park Jimin, aku butuh mendengar suaramu. Aku tersesat dalam kesunyian ini. Katakan padaku mengapa semua berbeda? Apa kau tidak bahagia bersamaku? Park Jimin, jawab aku!_

"Siapa itu Park Jimin? Seperti apa wajahnya? Apa benar dia begitu berarti dalam hidupku?" tanyaku pada udara yang kosong tepat setelah kubaca tulisan di buku catatanku.

" _Jungkookie..."_

Sepertinya aku mendengar bisikan suara seseorang.

" _Jungkookie..."_

Suara bisikan itu semakin jelas. Sepertinya berasal dari balik punggungku.

" _Jungkookie..."_

Kali ini dapat kurasakan hembusan napasnya di leherku. Aku segera berbalik dan langsung terpana begitu mataku menangkap sesosok yang terlihat seperti malaikat. Tubuhnya begitu putih dan bersinar di bawah temaram lampu kamarku. Aku benar-benar tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan keindahannya.

"Park... Jimin...?" kurasakan jantungku bertalu kencang begitu menyebutkan nama yang kerap kali aku temukan di dalam buku catatanku.

" _Ne..Jungkookie.."_ bisiknya dengan senyuman semanis _marshmallow_.

Aku benar-benar terpesona melihat malaikat yang begitu indah di hadapanku saat ini. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, sekitar tiga sentimeter lebih pendek dariku, dengan tubuh kurus dan kulit pucatnya yang menawan. Namun aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di matanya—sorot matanya begitu dingin dan hampa. Oh Tuhan, yang berada di hadapanku ini bukan hantu kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIGA**

Aku benar-benar terpesona melihat malaikat yang begitu indah di hadapaku saat ini. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, sekitar tiga atau empat sentimeter lebih pendek dariku, dengan tubuh kurus dan kulit pucatnya yang menawan. Namun aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di matanya—sorot matanya begitu dingin dan hampa. Oh Tuhan, yang berada di hadapanku ini bukan hantu kan?

" _Izinkan aku memelukmu Jeon Jungkook..."_ katanya. Aku membentangkan kedua tanganku untuk meraih tubuh kecilnya yang terasa pas di tubuhku. Dingin, itulah yang kurasakan. Perasaan yang benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan sensasi hangat yang selalu muncul dalam imajiku. Aku merasakan hampa dan sendu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Selamat malam Jungkook _-ssi._ Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?" Dr. Jung tiba-tiba berdiri di dalam kamarku. Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya masuk tadi.

"Dr. Jung... Aku baik," jawabku tanpa melepaskan pelukanku terhadap _Park Jimin._

"Anda kedatangan tamu Jungkook _-ssi,"_ Dr. Jung mempersilakan seseorang untuk masuk ke kamar rawatku. Sepertinya dia tidak asing bagiku, tapi siapa? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Jungkookie, _annyeong!_ Lama tak jumpa. Kuharap kau tidak melupakanku," dia mengawali kalimatnya dengan senyuman dan mengakhirinya dengan seringaian yang cukup sinis, menurutku.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" perlahan kulepaskan pelukanku pada _Park Jimin_ lalu berjalan mendekati Dr. Jung dan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Wow, kau benar-benar melupakanku Kookie?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum miring. Kulihat dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Dr. Jung yang hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya.

"Erm, Jungkook _-ssi,_ aku akan menyuntikkan serum yang akan membantumu mengingat siapa orang yang mengunjungi Anda. Apakah anda bersedia?" suara Dr. Jung terdengar bergetar, sepertinya aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

"Dr. Jung, kau tidak berniat membunuhku kan?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa maksudmu Jungkook _-ssi?_ Aku adalah dokter yang menanganimu selama dua tahun terakhir. Bagaimana mungkin aku berniat untuk membunuhmu?" katanya dengan wajah datar.

 _Hosh.._

Aku membuang napas kasar. Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi—

"Dr. Jung, aku mungkin boleh saja amnesia atau gila, tapi aku tidak sebodoh yang kalian pikirkan!" sentakku pada mereka semua.

"Hahahaha! Jeon, aku memang berniat membunuhmu. Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu kan?" sahut orang yang datang bersama Dr. Jung itu, mengancamku.

Seketika aku ingat sesuatu, "Kim Taehyung!" kataku yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

Tanpa aba-aba ia mencengkeram kerah bajuku dengan kasar. Wajahku dan wajahnya tepat berhadapan satu sama lain dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Wah, kau ingat aku sekarang. _Daebak!_ Jadi, sekarang aku akan bertanya padamu. Siapa dia?" Taehyung menunjuk kepada sosok _'Park Jimin'_ yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kami bertiga tanpa membuka suara, wajahnya datar, dan sorot matanya masih terlihat begitu dingin.

"Park..Jimin..(?)" kataku ragu-ragu.

"DASAR BODOH KAU JEON JUNGKOOK!"

 _ **Bugh!**_

 _ **Bugh!**_

 _ **BRAAAK!**_

Taehyung memukul wajahku hingga aku terjerembab, menyebabkan beberapa benda berserakan akibat tertimpa tubuhku. Sudut bibirku berdarah dan pipi kiriku terasa sangat nyeri. Belum selesai rasa keterkejutanku akibat pukulan tadi, tiba-tiba ia sudah mencekik leherku sampai aku kesulitan bernafas.

"Dengarkan aku Jeon bodoh! Semua ini salahmu. Park Jimin mati karena kau! Kau tahu? Park Jimin—orang yang terlalu kau cintai—adalah kekasihku, tunanganku, sekaligus calon istriku! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke dalam hidup kami? Mengapa kau merebut Jimin dari sisiku?" aku melihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Semenjak Jimin pindah ke Busan dan berkenalan denganmu dia menjadi berubah. Dia terlalu peduli padamu, terlalu menyayangimu, sampai-sampai aku—kekasihnya sendiri—harus rela diabaikan olehnya. Kau benar-benar pembawa sial. Semua orang yang menyayangimu mati dengan cara yang tragis! Sekarang kau harus membayarnya Jeon! Kau harus mati di tanganku!"

Taehyung mencengkram dan mencekik leherku begitu kuat sehingga aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernapas sekarang. Air mataku mengalir deras membasahi pipi. Dapat kurasakan kedua mataku serasa mau keluar dari kelopaknya. Bibirku memucat dan bergetar hebat. Lidahku terjulur keluar akibat himpitan kuat di leherku. Aku merasa—waktuku di bumi akan segera berakhir.

"Lepaskan dia Taehyung!" Itu suara Dr. Jung. Setelahnya dapat kurasakan cekikan kuat di leherku terlepas. Kuhirup udara sebanyak yang aku bisa selagi sempat. Sebelum Taehyung kembali mencekikku atau bahkan lebih buruk dari itu.

"Yoongi _-ssi,_ lakukan tugasmu!" Taehyung memandangku penuh benci dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada—tunggu dulu, dia bilang Yoongi? Jadi dia bukan Jimin?

"Tenanglah Jeon, malam ini aku akan mengirimmu ke alam baka. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan Jimin?" ucap Taehyung sambil mengusap pipiku lembut, berpura-pura lembut tentunya. _Jimin..alam baka..?_ Jadi, Jimin sudah meninggal?

"Hoseok _hyung,_ terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Aku percayakan hasil akhirnya padamu," Dr. Jung terlihat mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Taehyung menatapku untuk terakhir kalinya lalu menghilang dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Yoongi _hyung,_ aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kita berdua selagi kau menyelesaikan tugasmu," Dr. Jung tersenyum kepada seseorang yang ia sebut Yoongi, yang pada awalnya kukira adalah Park Jimin.

 _ **Sreeeeettt...**_

Yoongi menyeret tubuh tak berdayaku ke sudut ruangan dan menarikku duduk di atas sofa putih gading di kamarku. Aku melihat sorot matanya yang begitu dingin dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya—tengah menelusuri tubuhku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakiku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

" _Khe..khe..khe.."_ Kekehannya benar-benar menyeramkan. Tolong jangan katakan bahwa aku sedang berhadapan dengan seorang psikopat.

Kulihat dia menarik sesuatu keluar dari saku celananya, sebuah benda lancip yang bahkan berkilat ketika tertimpa cahaya temaram. Pisau lipat yang kelihatannya sangat tajam—oh tidak, dia bahkan menjilat sisi tajam pisaunya sendiri hingga lidahnya mengeluarkan cairan kemerahan. _Yang pastinya bukan_ _sirup Marjan rasa strawberry (?)._ _*Sorry, cuma ngelawak. Why So..Serious?*_

" _Khe..khe..khe.."_

Dia terkekeh kembali dan seketika menubruk dadaku yang kembang-kempis tidak karuan. Ia menduduki dadaku dan meloncat-loncat kegirangan di atasnya. Serius, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan seorang psikopat. Lebih baik dicekik sampai mati oleh Taehyung atau diberi injeksi _Potassium chloride_ saja oleh Dr. Jung, kalau begini ceritanya.

"ARRGGHHHH..!" Aku menjerit. Dia menjambak rambutku kasar. Persis seperti seseorang yang sedang mencabuti rumput yang sudah meninggi di halaman rumahnya. Dapat kurasakan perih dan panas di kulit kepala akibat rambutku yang tercerabut secara paksa.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" Kali ini apa? Ia menggores pipi kananku amat pelan dan perlahan. Sayatannya persis seperti membedah perut tikus ketika praktikum biologi SMA.

"GRRRHHHAAAHHH," aku menggeram, ia menggores pipi kiriku dan menaburkan sesuatu yang membuat luka di pipiku berkali lipat perih dari sebelumnya. Boleh ku tebak, dia menaburkan garam atau bahkan lada bubuk.

 _ **Ssshhh.. Ssshhh..**_

"HRAAARRRGGGHHHHH!", mataku ditaburi bubuk cabai olehnya. Dapat kurasakan perih di seluruh bagian mataku akibat bubuk cabai yang dengan brutalnya ia taburkan.

" _Khe..khe..khe..ini tidak akan lama Jungkook-ssi" kekehnya—s_ uaranya yang lebih terdengar seperti suara bisikan itu benar-benar membuatku muak.

Oh, tidak. Ia mulai beralih ke torsoku lalu dengan kurang ajarnya menduduki sesuatu yang berada di antara perut dan pahaku keras-keras. Ia meloncat-loncat bak balita di atas selangkanganku, ini sungguh menyakitkan.

" _Aku hanya akan membuat sebuah karya seni. Bertahanlah sayangku~"_

Kuasakan panas dan perih di sekujur tubuhku, setiap luka gores di setiap kulit tubuhku ia taburi entah garam, cuka, lada, atau bubuk cabai, menambah rasa perihnya hingga berpuluh kali lipat.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Aku menjerit di setiap sayatan yang baru terbentuk. Wajahku, lenganku, pahaku, dan torsoku penuh luka sayat berserta darah yang mulai mengental. Bau amisnya benar-benar membuatku mual. Aku hanya bisa berteriak dan menjerit tiap kali orang gila ini berkarya dengan 'mainan-mainannya'.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH...!" Dia memotong _nipple_ -ku—kemudian aku tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi.

 **.**

 **Dead Leaves©2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 _KRINGGG...! KRINGGG...! KRINGGG...!_

Alarm _waker_ di atas nakas menjerit—membangunkan sesosok pemuda tampan yang masih berkutat dengan mimpinya. Selama hampir dua puluh menit alarm berbunyi barulah pemuda tersebut beranjak dengan malas seraya mengucek mata bulatnya.

Melirik ke arah jam _waker_ -nya—pukul 08.20—hanya membuat pemuda tersebut melotot kaget dan menyadari bahwa segala sesuatunya berjalan tidak normal. Dirabanya wajah, leher, dada, paha, dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Semuanya masih utuh tanpa adanya luka sedikitpun.

Jungkook mengingatnya, mengingat semuanya. Seluruh detail kejadian aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya di pagi hari ketika ia mulai bangun pagi. Jam _waker_ yang selalu menunjuk angka 08.20 dan selalu berbunyi di pagi hari meskipun tidak ada baterai yang membuatnya _hidup_.

 **Jeon Wonwoo** —hyung kandung satu-satunya yang meninggal—akibat jatuh ke jurang saat menuruni gunung yang didakinya bersama Mingyu—tepat ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke-15.

 **Park Jimin** —hyung kesayangan sekaligus hyung yang dicintainya sejak pandangan pertama. Sosok yang membuat hari-hari Jungkook lebih berwarna dan mampu bangkit dari keterpurukan akibat kematian Wonwoo dan orang tuanya yang tidak peduli sama sekali. Park Jimin, seseorang yang mengorbankan perasaan dan nyawanya sendiri demi seorang Jeon Jungkook. Jimin tewas di tempat ketika menyelamatkan Jungkook dari sebuah mobil yang dipacu ugal-ugalan pada pukul 02.40 KST, tepat beberapa jam setelah Jungkook merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-20 tahun umur Korea.

 **Kim Taehyung** —Kekasih, tunangan, sekaligus calon suami Park Jimin. Menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Jimin karena permohonan Jimin sendiri agar tidak melukai Jungkook. Kim Taehyung sudah berpacaran dengan Jimin, bahkan sejak sebelum Jimin pindah ke Busan dan menjadi tetangga Jungkook. Semenjak kematian Jimin, Taehyung menjadi pemurung dan sempat baku hantam dengan Jungkook. Sampai saat ini, Taehyung tidak pernah muncul di hadapan Jungkook.

 **Lee Seokmin** —Teman SMA sekaligus teman kampus Jungkook di Seoul. Berbagi sebuah flat bersama selama sepuluh hari terakhir. Teman yang konyol, cerewet, sedikit gila, namun penuh perhatian. Menaruh minat yang sama dalam musik sehingga mereka berdua sangat kompatibel.

 **Dr. Jung a. ka Jung Hoseok** —Dokter yang menangani Jungkook. Seorang yang murah senyum dan sangat ramah. Selalu menyapa Jungkook dengan kalimat yang sama setiap harinya sehingga membuat Jungkook terkadang bosan. _"Selamat pagi Jungkook-ssi. Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?"_

 **Kim Seokjin** —Perawat yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas Jungkook, termasuk memberikan obat-obatan yang diperlukan, memantau perkembangan kesehatan mental dan fisik, serta memberikan pertolongan pertama jika terjadi _relapse_ , _withdrawal_ , _lose control_ , maupun _impulsive relapse_.

 **Min Yoongi** —Jungkook tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya dalam seluruh fase hidupnya. Benar-benar asing dan tidak ada gambaran sama sekali.

Jungkook mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua serba putih dan tertata rapi. Sebuah meja bundar—dengan sebaris sofa putih gading yang melingkupinya—di sudut ruangan dengan sebuah vas berisi beberapa bunga lili putih.

Lemari baju dua pintu bercat putih, sebuah lemari es ukuran besar berwarna putih, dua buah rak buku yang isinya tidak penuh, dan sebuah kamar mandi. Meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Jungkook serta sebuah jendela kaca besar di sisi lain tempat tidurnya untuk melihat pemandangan luar.

Sebuah jam digital di dekat pintu masuk utama kamar menunjukkan pukul 08.20. Hari Selasa, tanggal 1 September—artinya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Jungkook. Jungkook mengingatnya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-22. Dilihatnya sebuah mangkuk putih dengan asap mengepul ke atas, membuatnya cukup _shock_ dan ketakutan. Didekati dan ditengoknya isi mangkuk misterius tersebut.

"Huft, syukurlah bukan sup rumput laut ternyata," ucapnya penuh kelegaan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dari arah pintu kamar Jungkook muncul seseorang berjas putih lengkap dengan stetoskop yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Dr. Jung.

"Selamat pagi Jungkook _-ssi._ Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?" Dr. Jung menyapa dengan senyuman dan kalimat yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya Dr. Jung. Anda lihat sendiri kan?" Jungkook tersenyum lebar, menampilkan dua gigi seri depannya yang terlihat seperti gigi kelinci.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku harap anda bisa segera pulih". Dr. Jung menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook, menyalurkan semangat katanya.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik," Jungkook merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sepertinya ia pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini sebuah halusinasi? Sebuah mimpi? Atau bahkan delusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri? Jungkook berusaha mengabaikan berbagai pikiran yang mengganggunya saat itu.

"Jungkook _-ssi,_ Aku ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira."

* _Kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya, #abaikan_ *

"Berdasarkan hasil pemantauan perkembangan kesehatan fisik dan mental kami selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Anda dinyatakan sembuh dan dapat segera meninggalkan perawatan di rumah sakit ini. Selamat untuk Anda Jungkook _-ssi,"_ Dr. Jung menjabat tangan kanan Jungkook erat. Senyumannya bahkan jauh lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Terima kasih banyak Dr. Jung. Semuanya tidak terlepas dari perawatan dan dukungan anda dan juga perawat Kim," kataku dengan wajah sumringah.

"Bukan masalah Jungkook-ah. Oh iya, panggil saja aku Hoseok _hyung,_ selama ini kita terlalu formal," pintanya.

"Ah, baiklah Hoseok _hyung,_ bolehkan aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu saja. Kemarilah," Dr. Jung membentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook meraih tubuh Hoseok dan memeluknya seerat mungkin. Ia benar-benar merindukan kehangatan pelukan dari seseorang yang tidak pernah mampu ia peluk lagi sekarang. Tak terasa buliran kristal bening hangat mengalir deras di pipi Jungkook. Ia merasa dadanya begitu sesak hanya dengan mengingat seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. Ya, Park Jimin, hyung kecintaannya.

"Ehm, Jungkook-ah, sebelumnya aku harus memberikan satu injeksi terakhir untuk memastikan bahwa kondisi tubuhmu sudah benar-benar pulih. Bolehkah aku melihat lenganmu?"

" _Ne hyung,_ cepat lakukan," Jungkook menjulurkan lengan kirinya untuk diinjeksi oleh Dr. Jung.

Dr. Jung mengusap lengan Jungkook dengan kapas aseptis sebelum menjentikkan ujung jarum suntiknya yang siap menusuk kulit ari Jungkook untuk memasukkan cairan injeksi ke dalam seluruh aliran darah Jungkook.

"Nah, sudah selesai Jungkook-ah" Dr. Jung tersenyum sangat manis. "Sekarang tunggulah selama dua menit sampai malaikat maut menjemputmu khe khe khe," senyuman di wajah Dr. Jung berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian sinis yang menyeramkan.

"A-apa maksudmu Hoseok _hyung?"_ Jungkook terlalu bingung untuk mengerti situasi yang terjadi pada dirinya untuk saat ini.

"Hahaha dasar bodoh! Sekadar informasi, aku baru saja melakukan prosedur euthanasia untukmu," serunya dengan nada kelewat santai.

"E-euthanasia?" Mata Jungkook seketika terbelalak begitu memahami setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Dr. Jung.

"Ya, aku baru saja menyuntikkan cairan _Potassium chloride_ yang akan membuat jantungmu berhenti berdetak. Cukup dua menit dan—Blam! Kau sudah berada di surga yang begitu indah. Hahahahaha."

"K-kau gila. K-kenapa?" Jungkook mulai merasakan nyeri di dada kirinya, napasnya mulai memendek dan tidak beraturan, lehernya terasa tercekik, kepalanya seperti membawa beban seberat seribu kilogram.

"Kenapa katamu? Perlu kau tahu _bahwa..."_

Belum sempat Dr. Jung menyelesaikan jawabannya, telinga Jungkook tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah suara yang menggema. Suara ini—begitu ia kenal—yang mengingatkan Jungkook kepada seseorang yang benar-benar dirindukannya selama ini.

' _Apakah aku sudah mati? Aku seperti mendengar suara Jimin hyung,'_ batin Jungkook dalam kesadaran yang mulai memudar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EMPAT**

Lee Seokmin memandangi flatnya yang saat ini dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan pemuda yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri akibat terlalu banyak minum alkohol. Dihitungnya satu per satu kawannya, Junhoe dan Donghyuk iKON, Eunwoo ASTRO, Mingyu dan Minghao SEVENTEEN, Jaehyun NCT, dan—dimana Jeon Jungkook BTS?

Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru flat dan dilihatnya Jungkook tengah memakai mantel dan sepatunya. Jangan abaikan cegukan khas orang mabuk, mata setengah terpejam, dan tubuhnya yang sempoyongan persis seperti tiang bendera tertiup angin.

"Eoh Jungkook, kau mau pulang sekarang? Sudah malam lho. Kau tahu jalan pulang tidak? Kau mampu pulang sendirian? Atau mau kupesankan taksi saja?"

"Yah, Seokmin-jumma! Aku kan tidak _*hiks*_ ling lung. Lagi pula aku hanya _*hiks*_ meminum setengah gelas soju saja. Mana mungkin aku mabuk. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Aku mau naik bus~ _*hiks*_ _Bye_ Seokminnie~"

"Kau gila ya Jeon? Mabuk berat begitu mau naik bus. Bisa-bisa bukan pulang ke rumah tapi malah nyasar sampai ke tempat sampah. Ck, merepotkan sekali. Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Huhuhuhu, Lee Seokmin, kenapa _*hiks*_ wajahmu lucu sekali? Wajahmu mirip _*hiks*_ _Woody Woodpecker_ hahaha _*hiks*_."

"Sembarangan kau Jeon, mabuk-mabuk malah seenaknya mengatai orang! Kalau aku _Woody Woodpecker_ berarti kau _Tasmanian Devil_ , deal?"

"Ehmm _*hiks*_ No Deal! Aku terlalu tampan _*hiks*_ untuk menjadi _TasmanianDevil~"_

"Ish, songong sekali kau Jeon. Memangnya kau setampan itu? Aku rasa, gigi Wallaby bahkan jauh lebih baik dari gigi kelincimu itu tahu!"

 _ **Plak!**_

Jungkook menampar pipi Seokmin seraya menunjukkan wajah cemberut.

"Tidak sadar diri _*hiks*_ gigi kita kan sebelas dua belas _*hiks*_ sama-sama besar dan panjang hahaha..."

"Malam-malam begini bicara _'besar dan panjang'._ Dasar gila, sedang mabuk malah semakin menggila."

"K-kau yang gila namanya orang mabuk _*hiks*_ ya pasti menggila fufufu _*hiks*"_

"Iya juga ya? Mana ada orang mabuk yang waras. Tapi omong-omong, apa kau sadar kalau kau sedang mabuk, Jeon?" Lee Seokmin, -_- pertanyaanmu sungguh jenius. Jungkook hanya menepuk dahinya sendiri, sungguh ironis.

"Mm-mana ada orang mabuk _*hiks*_ yang sadar kalau dirinya sedang mabuk _*hiks*_ Seokmin bodoh sekali khekhekhe~"

"Aish! Sudah-sudah. Aku tidak akan mengajakmu bicara lagi! Aku jadi semakin terlihat bodoh jika terus melayanimu." Seokmin menggerutu sambil memapah tubuh Jungkook dan menghentikan sebuah taksi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian sampailah mereka berdua di teras rumah kediaman keluarga Park.

"Wah~ sudah sampai rumah ya ternyata," Jungkook berusaha menggapai sebuah bel yang berada di sisi kiri pintu namun tidak berhasil.

"Memencet bel saja tidak becus. Sekarang siapa yang bodoh?" Seokmin masih saja 'berbalas-pantun' sembari memencet bel tanpa melepasnya, sehingga suaranya benar-benar mengganggu pendengaran penghuni rumah untuk segera membukakan pintu—jenius Seokminnie!

"Yah, Lee..Seokmin..aku kan sedang mabuk. Orang mabuk itu..engg sulit berkontrasi, masa begitu saja tidak tahu..ennggg."

"Iya juga ya? Huwaaaa.. _Eomma!_ Mengapa aku bodoh sekali hiks"

 _ **Cklek..**_

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Jungkook maupun Seokmin dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Namun begitu menyadari bahwa dua orang lelaki di hadapannya adalah Lee Seokmin dan Jeon Jungkook—

"YA, AMPUN JEON JUNGKOOK!" pekik Jimin sekeras yang ia bisa. Ayolah Jimin, suaramu bisa membangunkan seluruh warga komplek dan mungkin saja seekor naga yang sedang tidur.

"Hello~ Chim, kau cantik sekali malam ini~ Aku jadi ingin melumat bibirmu itu, slurrpp," Jungkook berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah Jimin—tersenyum sesaat—lalu menarik tengkuk Jimin dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Mpphhh... Mmphh," Jimin meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jungkook. Malu karena masih ada Seokmin yang seketika _cengo_ begitu disuguhi ciuman panas sepihak Jeon Jungkook kepada Park Jimin.

"Cup! Aahh..!" akhirnya Jungkook melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Jimin. Sesaat kemudian bocah tengil satu itu kembali menangkup wajah Jimin—yang sudah semerah gincu ahjuma penjual buah kesemek—lalu tersenyum mesum.

"Jiminnie~ ayo bercinta~"

 _ **Brugh...**_

Jungkook kolaps, Seokmin melongo, dan Jimin—

"ARRRGGGHHHH...JEON JUNGKOOK! KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU BODOH...!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yah, Jeon Jungkook! Jungkook-ah! Jungkookie! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!" Jimin mengguncang tubuh Jungkook berulang kali. "Yah Jeon Cena! Bocah satu ini benar-benar! JEON JUNGKOOK, BANGUUUUN..!"

 _ **Plak!**_

Jimin menampar pipi Jungkook.

 _ **Plak! Plak! Plak!**_

Semakin brutal menampar Jungkook.

 _ **Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!**_

 _ **SPLAAAT!**_

"ADAAUWWWW..! KAMPRET!" akhirnya Jungkook terbangun juga. Omong-omong yang terakhir itu pukulan pamungkas dengan sebuah pemukul lalat. Bersyukurlah bukan raket nyamuk. Setidaknya pemukul lalat tidak akan membuatmu 'kesetrum' oke.

"Akhirnya bangun juga. Kau membuatku khawatir Jungkookie. Kau terlihat gelisah dalam tidurmu, dahimu basah oleh keringat dingin, napasmu pendek-pendek, aku pikir kau—mmpphh, Jung-mpphh kookhh..."

Tanpa aba-aba Jungkook menyerang bibir Jimin secara brutal, melumatnya ganas seakan tiada hari esok lagi. Sementara korban keganasan Jungkook di pagi hari—Jiminnie yang manis—berontak mati-matian dari pelukan seekor gorilla, maksudnya pelukan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang begitu erat.

"Lephh-passhhh Jung-kookhh..Lephashh!" Jimin masih meronta di dalam cengkraman Jungkook yang tetap memeluk Jimin begitu kencang. Jimin merasa napasnya sebentar lagi habis dan ia putuskan untuk—

"ARGGGGHHHH! YAH PARK JIMIN, INI SAKITTT!"

Menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook. Oh, baiklah bibir yang malang.

"Salahmu sendiri, baru bangun tidur langsung main serang saja. Kurang ajar sekali kau ini. Apa kau tidak sadar mulutmu itu bau alkohol? Ish, baru berumur dua puluh tahun beberapa jam saja sudah begini. Bagaimana besok? Bisa-bisa kau memperkosaku!"

"Hehehe, maafkan aku Chiminnie, aku kelepasan," Jungkook nyengir kuda sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Sepele sekali.

"Yah, sekarang kau berani memanggilku tanpa sebutan _'hyung'._ Ya Tuhan, kau ini benar-benar. Dimana Jungkookieku yang manis dan penurut?" Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi dan berpura-pura menangis.

"Ehmm!" Dehem Jungkook, berusaha merubah suara agar menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya. "Park Jimin!"

 _ **Pletak!**_

Sebuah jitakan dari Jimin.

"Awww! Iya-iya, maksudku Jimin _hyung,_ lupakanlah Jungkook manismu yang polos! Pandanglah aku sebagai seorang lelaki sekarang. Aku sungguh mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku," Jungkook menggombal.

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, kedua tangan bersidekap, ia mendengus kecil mendengar penuturan cinta dari Jeon kesayangannya itu. Sementara Jungkook masih betah memasang tampang sok seriusnya pada Jimin.

"Sudah sana mandi, jangan lupa ganti bajumu. Semalam kau tidak ingat ya? Kau mabuk berat dan harus diantarkan Seokmin pulang ke rumah karena flat kalian terlalu sempit untuk menampung terlalu banyak orang mabuk."

"Hah? Aku? Mabuk? Mana mungkin? Aku hanya minum setengah gelas soju saja kok," dalih Jungkook, membela diri.

"Setengah gelas soju dari Hongkong? Kau minum setengah botol _Wine_ Jeon Jungkook! Astaga anak ini, bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak minum alkohol dengan kadar tinggi jika tidak berada dalam pengawasanku. Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Jimin menoyor-noyor dahi Jungkook dengan telunjuknya—tidak ketinggalan juga pelototan mautnya yang menawan, oh maksudnya menakutkan.

"Hmm, _Hyung,"_ Jungkook menangkup kedua pipi Jimin, "Aku sudah DE-WA-SA sekarang. Umurku sudah dua puluh tahun. Tidak perlu lagi adanya pengawasan dari—Oh ayolah, kau bahkan lebih pendek dan lebih kecil dariku," seringai Jungkook penuh kemenangan. Jangan lupakan kelopak mata sebelah kirinya yang berkedip-kedip genit menggoda Jimin.

"YAH, JEON JUNGKOOK! SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP YA!? SINI KAUUUU!"

"HUWAAAA, KABUUUUUUR!" Jungkook melarikan diri dan menghambur ke dalam kamar mandi. Setidaknya untuk sementara ini ia aman dari jeratan sesosok shinigami-cantik-berjari-tidak-lentik-yang-suka-makan-bistik.

"Hey bocah, selesai mandi langsung ke bawah saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan spesial untukmu," perintah Jimin sebelum keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

"Baiklah _my Princess~,"_ sahut Jungkook dengan suara yang dibuat-buat tentunya.

"Ish, anak itu sepertinya kerasukan setan genit, hiiyy..." Jimin bergidik ngeri seraya keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Jungkook sudah rapi dan wangi. Ia bersiap untuk menemui malaikat maut cantiknya di lantai bawah dan segera menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang tengah.

Dilihatnya sosok Jimin yang sedang menata beberapa piring dan mangkuk di meja makan. Jungkook tersenyum, dalam benaknya ia mulai membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti seorang Park Jimin menjadi istrinya sekaligus menjadi nyonya Jeon kebanggaannya.

"Wow, Jungkookie, Selamat menjadi dewasa. Kau terlihat tampan sekali hari ini. Sini peluk dulu~" Seseorang tiba-tiba memeluk—membuyarkan lamunan—dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jungkook dengan heboh.

Jungkook mengenal suara ini, suara berat yang ada di dalam mimpinya semalam. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan ia hanya bergeming di tempatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian sosok itu melepaskan pelukannya, memberi jarak untuk memandang tajam tepat ke dalam kedua manik Jungkook.

"Yah, Jungkookie? Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau masih _hangover?_ Apa kau demam?" Sosok itu memeriksa dahi Jungkook yang tidak panas sama sekali. Justru keringat dingin sebiji jagunglah yang entah sejak kapan muncul di dahinya.

" _Hy-hyung,_ ti-tidak berniat membunuhku kan?" Jungkook tergagap seraya menatap sosok tersebut dengan tatapan super waspada, seakan-akan makhluk di hadapannya ini adalah seorang _serial killer psychopath_ seperti dalam film-film thriller yang sering ia tonton.

"Hah? Maksudmu? Tenang saja bocah. Aku bukan _basilisk._ Kau tidak akan terbunuh hanya karena memandang mataku hehehe," sosok di depan Jungkook menampilkan senyum kotaknya yang tidak terlalu terkenal itu. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran seonggok makhluk manis bertubuh pendek yang sudah menyimak pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.

 _ **Pletak!**_

 _ **Pletak!**_

Dua buah jitakan mendarat dengan cantik di kepala Jungkook dan juga Taehyung. Terima kasih untuk jemari kurang lentik dan sedikit gempal milik Jimin. Oh itu pasti sakit sekali.

"Adauuwww _Hyung!"/_ "Aish Chiminnie!" seru keduanya bersamaan. Benar kan sakit?

"Kalian berdua ini bicara apa sih? Jeon Jungkook, aku mohon berhentilah bertingkah aneh kali ini. Dan kau Kim Taehyung, mengapa kau melayani bocah sinting ini sih? Aish, aku bahkan lupa kalau kau ini kan lebih sinting daripada orang yang paling sinting sekalipun," Jimin memijat dahinya sendiri yang terasa nyeri akibat melihat ulah kedua manusia kelewat ajaib di hadapannya ini.

" _Hyung,_ kau benar-benar tidak akan membunuhku kan?" tanya Jungkook takut-takut tanpa melepas tatapan waspadanya kepada makhluk bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Membunuhmu dengan cintaku maksudmu? Ah, itu tidak mungkin terjadi Jungkookie. Sebelum melakukannya bisa-bisa aku sudah dimutilasi habis-habisan dan dijadikan pakan ikan piranha oleh—bantet-jutek-sipit-cemburuan di sampingku ini," Taehyung menunjuk Jimin.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bantet-jutek-sipit-cemburuan? Sialan kau Alien-bodoh-berhidung besar!" Jimin tidak terima. "Dan Jungkookie, kau ini kenapa sih? Sedari bangun tidur, kau bertingkah aneh terus. Kau sudah tidak _hangover_ lagi kan? Apa kau merasa begitu berat karena harus menjadi orang dewasa yang penuh tanggung jawab?"

Jungkook menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras, memandang Jimin dan Taehyung bergantian lalu mulai membuka suara. _"Hyungdeul,_ semalam aku bermimpi.."

 _ **Ding Dong~**_

Bel rumah keluarga Park berbunyi. Konsentrasi mereka bertiga beralih ke pintu utama, mencari tahu siapa gerangan manusia yang datang bertamu.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya," seru Taehyung girang. "Ini pasti dia Chim." Jimin mengangguk kemudian Taehyung berlari sambil loncat-loncat menuju pintu depan.

"Siapa yang datang _hyung?"_ Jungkook bertanya kepada Jimin.

"Kelihatannya kekasih, tunangan, sekaligus calon suaminya Taehyung. Namanya J-Hope tapi kami biasa memanggilnya Hobbie _hyung._ Nanti kau akan kami kenalkan, tenang saja"

"Eoh suami? Jadi Taehyung hyung itu _uke?"_ tanya Jungkook tidak percaya.

"Memangnya dia ada tampang _seme?"_ Jimin balik bertanya.

"Hehehe, tidak sih. Hanya saja seorang _uke_ pun jika berdekatan denganmu bisa ' _mendadak-seme'_ lho _hyung,"_ goda Jungkook sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ish, bicaramu semakin ngawur, Jeon," dengus Jimin.

"Ehm, jadi waktu itu Jimin _hyung_ hanya menemani Taehyung _hyung_ membeli cincin tunangan?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau berpikir kalau aku dan Tae itu bertunangan? Iya?"

"Hehehe, awalnya aku pikir begitu. Kau tahu Jiminnie _hyung?_ Aku sangat cemburu melihatmu berdekatan dengan Taehyung _hyung_ sebelum-sebelumnya," aku Jungkook.

"Aku tahu kok kalau kau itu cemburu," Jimin kepedean.

"Eh, kau tahu kalau aku cemburu _hyung?"_ Jungkook kaget.

"Sudah sangat jelas Jungkookie, kau itu _cinta mati_ padaku kan? Mengaku saja deh."

"Erm, cinta mati tidak ya? Aku maunya _cinta hidup_ saja _hyung,_ soalnya kalau cinta mati kan selesai sudah—tamat riwayatnya," seloroh Jungkook.

"Terserah kau sajalah Kookie. Asal kau tahu, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah menciumku dua kali hari ini," Jimin menoyor-noyor pipi Jungkook.

"Hah? Dua kali? Bukannya cuma sekali ya hyung? Tadi pagi setelah bangun tidur, sewaktu aku masih _hangover?"_ Jungkook bingung dengan perkataan Jimin.

"Semalam—eh tidak-tidak, maksudku pagi tadi sekitar jam setengah tiga pagi, sewaktu kau pulang diantar Seokmin. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak ingat!" Jimin mendelik.

Jungkook hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan Jimin mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja..." sahut Jimin pasrah.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu depan, muncullah Taehyung yang berjalan menggandeng lengan kekasihnya yang tersenyum cerah.

"Jungkookie, Chiminnie~ Lihat siapa yang aku bawa. _A gentleman named J-Hope, my one and only future husband khekhekhe,"_ Itu Taehyung yang sedang berjalan menuju duo J.

"Jungkookie, sini.. kenapa kau malah bersembunyi di belakangku?" Jimin menarik-narik Jungkook agar mau berdiri di sampingnya. Ini cukup aneh, tidak biasanya Jungkook ketakutan melihat orang baru.

"Nah, _chagiya,_ ayo sapa Jungkook," Taehyung membimbing J-Hope untuk berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja memelototi J-Hope. Seakan bola matanya itu bisa keluar dari rongganya sewaktu-waktu.

Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja ia terlampau _shock_ begitu melihat lelaki yang dibawa Taehyung di hadapannya saat ini. Terlalu mengejutkan—untuk Jungkook saja sih sebenarnya.

"Hai, Jungkook-ah, aku J-Hope calon suami Taehyung. Salam kenal," serunya riang sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jungkook, mengajak bersalaman. Namun sampai beberapa saat Jungkook hanya diam sampai-sampai J-Hope menarik tangannya kembali. Canggung, benar-benar canggung.

"Pssttt! Jungkookie, katakan sesuatu," bisik Jimin di telinga Jungkook, "Jangan melotot seperti sedang melihat hantu begitu," tambahnya lagi.

Ekpresi Jungkook melunak, pelototan matanya berganti menjadi tatapan menilai. Dilihatnya sosok J-Hope dari atas sampai bawah lalu ke atas lagi dan berhenti tepat pada matanya. Kemudian Jungkook bersidekap dengan tampang-super-songong-nya.

"Jung Hoseok..huh?" ujar Jungkook disertai dengusan.

" _Ne?"_ J-Hope terlihat kebingungan. Ia berpikir apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan pada anak bernama Jeon Jungkook di hadapannya ini. Mengapa ia sinis sekali?

"Nama aslimu Jung Hoseok kan? Kau seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Biasanya dipanggil Dr. Jung oleh pasienmu. Iya kan?" cecar Jungkook.

"Yah, Jeon Jungkook. Kau ini bicara apa? Kuperhatikan setelah _coming-of-age,_ tingkahmu semakin aneh saja. Apa kau kerasukan hah?" Jimin mulai mematut-matut tubuh Jungkook cemas. Jungkook hanya diam, tidak menjawab Jimin, dan masih fokus kepada lelaki yang ia sebut dengan nama Jung Hoseok tersebut.

"Erm..nama lahirku memang Jung Hoseok, dan aku memang seorang dokter, tapi bukan dokternya orang gila. Aku dokternya para binatang karena aku adalah dokter hewan. Selain itu aku sangat menyukai kuda. Terkadang aku juga dipanggil J-Horse oleh teman-temanku hehehe," jelas J-Hope berusaha mencerahkan aura Jungkook yang gelap.

"Dr. Jung? Apa kau menyimpan suntikan di sakumu? Kau datang kemari tidak untuk menyuntikku kan? Ayo cepat katakan!" Tiba-tiba Jungkook mencengkram bahu J-Hope dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya ke depan dan kebelakang secara brutal sampai-sampai Taehyung menerobos celah di antara Jungkook dan J-Hope.

"Hey bocah!" Taehyung menoyor dahi Jungkook, "Apa-apaan kau ini hah? Seenaknya saja mengguncang calon suami orang. Katakan padaku, apa kau punya dendam pribadi padanya? Atau malah kau suka padanya?" kali ini Taehyung yang bicara. Jangan lupakan posisinya yang masih berada di antara kungkungan tangan Jungkook dan tubuh J-Hope ya saudara-saudara.

"Enak saja, aku hanya menyukai, mengagumi, menyayangi, dan mencintai Jiminnie seorang!" Jungkook berdeklarasi dengan bangganya.

 _ **Pletak!**_

Sebuah jitakan cinta untuk Jungkook dari Jimin.

"Panggil aku _hyung_ bocah!" Jimin memang sensi dengan embel-embel _'hyung'._

"Ah, iya maksudku Jimin _hyung_ hehehe. Galak sekali," lirih Jungkook di akhir kalimat.

"Ya sudah, kalian berdua jadian saja," saran Taehyung. Jungkook menaik-turunkan alis kirinya genit, sedangkan Jimin membuang muka seraya mendengus.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau terluka? Apa ada yang sakit?" Taehyung mematut-matut tubuh calon suaminya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa _Tae-honey,_ ermm..sayang, apa pemuda Jungkook ini sedikit tidak waras?" bisik J-Hope pada Taehyung yang masih sibuk memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya akibat serangan Jungkook.

"Psst, jangan keras-keras hyung, nanti dia dengar. Setahuku, mentalnya pernah sedikit terguncang setelah kematian kakaknya lima tahun lalu. Tapi selama di Seoul dia waras-waras saja kok. Mungkin ini pengaruh _hangover,_ semalam dia mabuk berat pada perayaan _coming-of-age-nya,"_ jelas Taehyung.

"Oh, begitu ya?" J-Hope manggut-manggut.

"Uhm..ya begitu" Taehyung ikut manggut-manggut.

Jimin yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun ikut manggut-manggut.

Jungkook juga ikut manggut-manggut karena melihat Jimin manggut-manggut.

Semuanya orang di ruangan itu manggut-manggut. Tiba-tiba Jungkook teringat sesuatu tepatnya sebuah nama dan ia berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

" _Hyungdeul-ah,_ Min Yoongi itu siapa ya?" celetuk Jungkook sekenanya.

"Yah Jeon! Mengapa kau menyebut nama itu. Ish, kau bisa sial selama dua tahun kalau menyebutkan namanya," Taehyung bergidik ngeri seraya menggamit lengan kekasihnya erat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Memangnya dia itu _Lord Voldemort_ yang namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut?" Jungkook semakin penasaran.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Tae? Aku kok tidak pernah mendengar tentang—siapa itu? Min- Miyuki? Minatozaki? Minamisuki? Minamozuki?" Jimin mencoba mengingat-ingat namanya tapi gagal.

"Masa kau tidak pernah dengar? _Urband legend_ ini kan terkenal sekali. Orang-orang biasanya menyebutnya Mitos si Putih Min," jelas Taehyung.

"Ha? Mitosiputimin? Apa itu sejenis _marshmallow?_ Kok aku tidak pernah dengar ya. Ayo ceritakan Tae~ceritakan padaku~" Jimin membuat suara mendayu-dayu persis seperti burung hantu kesandung batu.

Memangnya ada burung hantu kesandung batu?

"Mitos-si Putih-Min. Bukan Mitosiputimin, Jiminnie _hyung,"_ koreksi Jungkook.

"Ya apapun itu. Ayo ceritakan, ceritakan, ceritakan~" kali ini Jimin membuat suara manja yang dibuat-buat.

J-Hope mendesah pelan melihat ketiga dongsaengnya ribut sendiri. Akhirnya ia membimbing ketiga lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu menuju meja bundar di ruang tengah, lalu mendudukkan mereka bertiga di atas lantai berbalut permadani. Kemudian ia sendiri ikut bergabung bersama ketiganya.

"Daripada kalian bertiga ribut sendiri, lebih baik kita duduk melingkar saja di sini. Aku akan menceritakan kepada kalian tentang Mitos si Putih Min," J-Hope membuka suara.

"Ayo ceritakan! Ceritakan padaku Hobbie _hyung~_ Aku sudah tidak sabar," manja Jimin.

"Iya ceritakan hyung sekarang. Kau tahu, aku tiba-tiba teringat sebuah nama dan itu sangat aneh karena aku tidak pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya dan bla..bla..bla.." Jungkook mengoceh sendiri.

"Kau mau cerita Hobbie _honey?_ Tapi hyung harus hati-hati jangan pernah menyebut nama aslinya karena _hyung_ bisa sial selama dua tahun dan aku tidak mau bla..bla..bla.." Taehyung juga tidak mau kalah dari Jungkook dan Jimin dalam hal mengoceh.

"SEMUANYA DIAAAAAAM...!" Teriak J-Hope dan suasana mendadak hening. "Dengarkan aku dan kalian bertiga—DIAM!" ancam J-Hope.

Ketiga pemuda tersebut mulai menaruh perhatian penuh kepada J-Hope. Mereka bertiga memasang mata dan telinganya baik-baik, serta memandangi J-Hope secara seksama.

"Baiklah, aku mulai ya. Pada zaman dahulu..."

 _Kau pikir ini cerita si Kancil, Hobbie-ya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Beep beep beep beep beep..._

 _Beep beep beep beep beep.._

 _Jungkook meraih waker mungilnya untuk mematikan alarm. Matanya masih setengah tertutup ketika ia menangkap angka 08.20 pada retina matanya. Diletakkan kembali alarm berbentuk iron-man pemberian Jimin di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya meraba bawah bantal untuk meraih ponselnya._

 _Hari Sabtu, 20 Agustus, artinya hari ini tidak ada kuliah. Jungkook baru saja akan melanjutkan acara tidurnya ketika bel apartemen—yang baru saja dihuninya dan Seokmin—menjerit keras, mengganggu pendengaran. Mau tidak mau Jungkook yang hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya, terpaksa membuka pintu apartemennya sendiri. Omong-omong kemana perginya Seokmin pagi-pagi begini, batin Jungkook._

 _Cklek_

 _Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria tampan dengan senyum menawan dalam balutan jas dan celana hitam. Di dada kirinya tersemat sebuah nametag hitam bertinta silver dengan tulisan 'Kim Seokjin'. Sepertinya Jungkook pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana?_

" _Maaf mengganggu kenyaman anda Jungkook-ssi. Saya Kim Seokjin kepala bagian public relation apartemen ini. Saya dengar anda baru saja pindah hari ini. Saya hanya ingin memastikan apakah anda merasa nyaman dengan fasilitas kami?" Jungkook yang nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, hanya memandangi orang di hadapannya sambil menguap berkali-kali. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika dirinya sedang topless._

" _Hoaam, nyam, nyaman.." jawab Jungkook diiringi uapan malas._

" _Ehm, maksud kami—mengenai kamar mandinya, apa airnya menyala dengan baik? Air dingin dan air panasnya tentu saja. Apakah saluran airnya lancar? Bagaimana dengan pendingin dan pemanas ruangannya? Apakah semuanya baik? Jika anda memiliki keluhan atau terdapat kerusakan pada fasilitas kamar, silakan hubungi nomor customer care kami. Kami pasti akan segera memperbaikinya. Kenyamanan customer adalah tujuan utama kami," jelasnya panjang lebar dengan senyuman terbingkai di wajahnya._

" _Hmm...hoaam..sejauh ini sepertinya semua baik-baik saja," sahut Jungkook malas. Ia ingin laki-laki di hadapannya itu segera pergi dan Jungkook bisa melanjutkan acara tidur paginya yang sempat terganggu._

" _Baiklah, kami turut lega apabila anda merasa semuanya baik. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Jungkook-ssi. Senang berbisnis dengan anda."_

 _Akhirnya pergi juga, batin Jungkook._

" _Ne, sama-sama," Jungkook hampir saja akan menutup pintu, ketika ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan langsung berlarian di sepanjang lorong lantai apartemennya._

" _Hah? Cepat sekali perginya orang tadi. Mungkin saja sudah masuk ke dalam lift" Jungkook mengedikkan bahu, dilihatnya tulisan yang tertera di atas pintu lift -8th Floor-. Dilliriknya pintu kamar apartemennya yang menunjukkan angka 20._

" _Oh, jadi flat-ku ini terletak di lantai delapan, kamar nomor dua puluh ya? Hm, delapan-dua puluh. Bulan delapan tanggal dua puluh juga hari ini. Aku bangun ketika jam waker-ku juga menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih dua puluh. Triple delapan dua puluh. Keren! Akankah ini menjadi pertanda keberuntunganku?" Jungkook bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian Jungkook masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan berjalan menuju balkon yang terhubung langsung dengan kamarnya. Kamar Jungkook posisinya bersebelahan dengan kamar Seokmin, akan tetapi menghadap ke arah yang berbeda disebabkan oleh posisi flat mereka yang berada di ujung bangunan._

 _Kamar Seokmin berhadapan langsung dengan jalan raya sedangkan kamar Jungkook berseberangan dengan apartemen lain yang identik dengan apartemennya. Tentu saja identik karena Jungkook menempati salah satu dari dua bangunan apartemen yang serupa satu sama lainnya._

 _Sreeet..._

 _Jungkook menekan sebuah remot untuk membuka tirai yang meliputi jendela kaca besar di kamarnya. Jendela itu bahkan hampir setengah dari luas tembok di kamar Jungkook. Bisa dibayangkan betapa banyaknya kaca di kamar Jungkook bukan? Hal ini tidak berlaku untuk kamar Seokmin yang memang tidak suka terlalu banyak kaca karena Seokmin pikir itu menyeramkan._

" _Wah, gelap sekali. Aku kira tadi masih jam delapan dua puluh pagi ketika baru bangun. Kenapa langitnya sudah berubah gelap semua? Apakah aku sudah ling lung? Apakah waktu tiba-tiba berjalan begitu cepat? Aneh sekali."_

 _Jungkook masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengenai keanehan yang terjadi tepat setelah ia bangun tidur. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dan bersandar di tembok sekaligus pagar pembatas yang berada di balkon kamarnya. Menghirup udara sambil menatap langit, sepertinya akan membuatnya lebih baik._

" _Huft, aku benar-benar merasa bahwa ini semua tidak nyata. Ini seperti mimpi..."_

" _Khe..khe..khe.. sadar kau sedang bermimpi Jungkookie?"_

 _Jungkook terperanjat, ia kenal betul dengan suara ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jungkook POV**_

 _Huft, aku benar-benar merasa bahwa ini semua tidak nyata. Ini seperti mimpi. Aku benar-benar tidak yakin jika semua yang kualami ini adalah realita yang sesungguhnya._

" _Khe..khe..khe..sadar kau sedang bermimpi Jungkookie?"_

 _Oh, tidak! Suara yang lebih terdengar seperti orang berbisik ini langsung membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Aku mengenal betul suara ini. Suara dari seseorang yang membuatku mengalami mimpi terburukku. Please, jangan lagi. Cukup yang waktu itu saja._

" _Khe..khe..khe. Jangan takut Jungkookie, aku tak akan melukaimu.."_

 _Suara itu kembali menggema di pendengaranku. Aku mengedarkan kepalaku ke segala arah untuk mencari sumber suara. Aku yakin dia adalah semacam makhluk astral yang tak kasat mata. Sialan, aku dipermainkan hantu._

" _Mencariku Jungkookie? Khe..khe..khe.."_

 _Aku terengah-engah, keringat dingin memenuhi dahi dan leherku. Dapat kurasakan tubuhku gemetaran dan kakiku mendadak kaku. Kusandarkan kepalaku—untuk merunduk—pada pagar tembok di balkon kamarku. Posisiku saat ini menghadap ke salah satu kamar di apartemen seberang. Itu artinya, kamar nomor dua puluh di lantai delapan. Kamar yang identik dengan kamarku._

" _Angkat kepalamu Jungkookie.." suara itu kembali mencederai gendang telingaku._

 _Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku sambil memejamkan mata. Takut kalau-kalau sosok tersebut sudah berada tepat di hadapan wajahnya._

" _Khe..khe..khe..Kau takut Jungkookie?"_

" _TIDAK!" Jawabku lantang. Seketika kubuka mataku lebar-lebar dan bersiap untuk menghadapi mimpi terburukku._

" _Hmm, nyalimu lumayan..Lihatlah ke seberang..."_

 _Aku pun mendaratkan pandanganku lurus ke depan, tepat ke balkon kamar apartemen seberang dan melihat—_

 _Sesosok manusia—atau mungkin juga bukan manusia—yang berkulit kelewat pucat tengah menyeringai ke arahku dengan sebilah pisau yang biasanya digunakan untuk memotong daging yang ujungnya kelihatannya begitu lancip._

 _Ia menjilat pisaunya perlahan kemudian menyobek kedua sudut bibirnya sendiri hingga darah terciprat ke seluruh wajahnya. Makhluk itu terkekeh, memelototkan matanya padaku, persis seperti boneka Chucky versi manusia._

" _Jeon Jungkook..mari bersenang-senang khe khe khe.."_

 _Sial, suaranya semakin membuatku merinding saja. Kupejamkan mata sejenak untuk menenangkan diri dan mengatur irama napasku yang berantakan. Setelah merasa lebih baik kubuka kembali mataku dan berharap semua kalau semua ini hanya halusinasi atau ilusi semata._

 _Kemudian kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah balkon kamar apartemen seberang itu lagi dan—_

 _Kosong. Tidak ada apapun atau siapapun di sana. Lampunya bahkan gelap dan tirainya tertutup. Syukurlah. Aku bisa tenang dan menghirup udara kebebasan sekarang._

 _GREP!_

 _Sebuah lengan pucat tiba-tiba saja menyergap leherku. Kulihat jari-jarinya kurusnya yang seakan hanya tulang terbungkus kulit beserta kuku-kuku panjangnya yang terlihat tajam. Lambat kusadari bahwa di genggaman tangannya terdapat sebuah pisau besar yang tengah diayun-ayunkan di sekitar leherku._

" _Mm-mau a-apa k-kau?" perasaan kalut, pening, dan ingin buang air kecil bercampur menjadi satu. Aku merasa riwayatku akan tamat malam ini._

" _Pfftt..khe khe khe, cukup kepalamu saja Jeon..."_

 _CRAAASHH.._

" _AAARRRGGGHHHHH!"_

 **.**

 **Dead Leaves©2016**

 **.**

 **.**

J-Hope masih sibuk bercerita tentang Mitos si Putih Min kepada ketiga lelaki yang lebih muda darinya ketika matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Bagaikan pendongeng profesional J-Hope mengubah-ubah suara dan ekspresi wajahnya setiap kali menceritakan tokoh yang berbeda. Jangan lupakan juga tangannya yang melambai indah sebagai pemanis dalam mendalami perannya sebagai seorang _story teller._

"Nah, begitulah ceritanya teman-teman. Jadi kesimpulannya, sejak saat itu tidak ada yang berani menyebut nama asli dari tokoh si Putih Min karena kabarnya orang yang berani menyebutkan nama asli si Putih Min ini akan dihantui dalam tidurnya selama tiga belas hari. Gosip lain mengatakan, jika dalam kurun waktu tiga belas hari, yang bersangkutan berulang tahun maka dia akan mati, tewas menggenaskan. Tapi itu cuma mitos sih..hehehe."

J-Hope terkekeh sendiri dan kekehannya terhenti ketika ia sadar bahwa tiga lelaki yang mengelilinginya justru sedang asyik berkelana di alam mimpinya masing-masing.

"Sial, aku sibuk mengoceh berjam-jam sampai berbusa-busa malah ketiga kunyuk ini enak-enakan tidur! Yah, bangun kalian bertiga!" J-Hope bangkit dari lantai lalu berdiri untuk menendang bokong masing-masing 'putra tidur'. Cara paling efektif untuk membangunkan tiga makhluk pelor, pikir J-Hope.

"Yah, Jimin! Jungkook! Taehyung! Bangun sekarang! Bangun! Ayo bangun!"

Benar saja, satu per satu dari mereka bertiga mulai membuka mata dan menggeliat-liat seperti kucing baru bangun tidur. Jimin mengucek-ucek matanya, meringis kecil ke arah J-Hope dan membentuk _V-sign_ dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hoaaammm, Sudah selesai bercerita Hobbie _hyung_ sayang?" celetuk Taehyung tanpa rasa bersalah pada kekasihnya yang masih bersidekap sambil mengetuk-ketukkan telapak kaki kanannya ke lantai. Merajuk ceritanya.

"Eum, Hobbie _hyung~_ Apa kau haus?" tanya Jimin, menunjukkan perhatiannya pada J-Hope. Sebenarnya hanya basa-basi saja karena Jimin merasa bersalah.

"Menurutmu? Bercerita selama lebih dari tiga jam dan ditinggal tidur begitu saja?" dengus J-Hope, masih merajuk rupanya.

"Kau haus _hyung?_ Ya sudah ambil minum saja sana sendiri di dapur. Beres kan?" Ini suara Taehyung. Hm, benar-benar kekasih yang tidak perhatian.

"Ish, Kau ini Tae! Kau saja yang ambilkan. Kau ini kan kekasihnya," protes Jimin, merasa prihatin kepada J-Hope.

"Oh benar juga ya, kan aku kekasihnya. Baiklah—Jungkookie tolong ambilkan air minum untuk Hobbie hyung ya?" Taehyung menepuk bahu Jungkook.

Tanpa menjawab atau bersuara, Jungkook beranjak dari lantai lalu berjalan pelan ke dapur.

"Sembarangan kau Tae! Kenapa malah menyuruh Jungkook?" Jimin tak habis pikir dengan kelakukan sahabatnya satu itu.

"Kenapa harus repot sendiri kalau ada _maknae_ yang bisa dimanfaatkan? _Think smart_ donk Chiminnie~ Iya kan Hobbie hyung?" Taehyung menggelayut manja di lengan kiri J-Hope.

"Uhm.. tidak juga tuh, hahaha," goda J-Hope diselingi tawa yang membuat kekasihnya merengut manja.

Selama beberapa saat lamanya, Jungkook tidak kunjung kembali dari dapur membuat Jimin kelabakan sendiri di tempatnya.

"Omong-omong, Jungkookie lama sekali sih. Apa dia ketiduran di dapur?" Jimin mulai gusar, kepalanya ia julurkan kesana kemari untuk melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kalau kita periksa saja ke dapur?" Saran J-Hope yang diamini oleh Taehyung.

Mereka bertiga menuju ke dapur bersama-sama. Jujur saja, perasaan Jimin tidak enak. Sejak bangun dari acara _'tidur-ketika-J-Hope-mendongeng',_ Jungkook menjadi sedikit aneh.

Hanya Jimin yang menyadari hal ini. Jungkook hanya diam dan tidak buka suara sedikit pun. Biasanya Jungkooklah yang paling heboh apabila ia ketinggalan berita. Tidak biasanya Jungkook seperti ini.

"Jungkook-ah, apa yang membuatmu sangat lama?" celetuk Taehyung begitu mereka bertiga sampai di dapur dan menemukan Jungkook sedang berdiri—membelakangi hyung-hyungnya—menghadap jendela kaca yang berbatasan langsung dengan taman belakang.

Jungkook bergeming, seolah tidak mendengar atau menyadari kehadiran siapa pun di sekitarnya. Jimin yang sejak awal merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekati Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah.." panggil Jimin takut-takut. Tiba-tiba Jungkook berbalik menghadap mereka dengan wajah pucat tanpa ekspresi, tatapan matanya kosong.

"Hobbie _hyung,_ kenapa wajah Jungkook seperti itu? Sepucat mayat," bisik Taehyung pada J-Hope.

"Sssttt..diam dulu Tae," J-Hope meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir kekasihnya agar diam.

"Ju, Jung..kook.." tubuh Jimin gemetaran. Saat ini ia hanya berjarak tiga meter dari Jungkook.

" _Hyung..."_ jawabnya pelan, tatapan matanya masih kosong, dingin, dan tanpa ekspresi.

"J-Jung, Jungkook..." Jimin baru saja akan melangkah untuk mendekat lagi ke arah Jungkook sebelum tiba-tiba seluruh aliran listrik di rumah keluarga Park mendadak mati dan—

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...! HAHAHAHAHA...! HAHAHAHAHA...!"

Suara tawa Jungkook terdengar begitu menyeramkan. Saat ini satu-satunya penerangan di dapur adalah cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kaca di belakang Jungkook. Di tengah remangnya cahaya, tampak siluet tubuh Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya mengangkat sebilah pisau yang berkilat-kilat di bawah temaram rembulan.

"Selamat tinggal...Jimin..."

 _CRAAASSHHHH!_

Jungkook menggorok lehernya sendiri.

"JUNGKOOOOOK !"

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Min Yoongi was here.."_

 _Sebuah tulisan—ditulis dengan darah—terbaca oleh J-Hope di permukaan jendela kaca dapur yang tertimpa sinar bulan._

 **Special made for Jungkook's Coming of Age.**

 **3 Agustus 2016, 12:22 AM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENJELASAN**

 **SATU—Cuplikan yang ditulis MIRING adalah REALITA**

 **DUA—Cuplikan yang ditulis MIRING adalah REALITA**

 **TIGA—Cuplikan di bagian tiga SEMUANYA FATAMORGANA**

 **EMPAT—Cuplikan yang ditulis MIRING FATAMORGANA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Penjelasan:**

 _Readers-nim i've warned you guys that this story (Dead Leaves) is complicated one and might have been confusing a lot lot._ Dan ya, ternyata memang membingungkan. Benar-benar membingungkan hahaha. Maafin aku ya?

Jadi, aku di sini ceritanya mau ngasih sedikit penjelasan. _Well,_ kayaknya sih nggak bakal sesedikit itu. Tapi aku berharap semoga ini bisa membantu para _readers_ supaya lebih mudah menangkap maksud dari cerita ini.

 _Oke, straight to the point_ (kayaknya aku harus bikin note penjelasan di ceritaku yang lainnya juga)

Dead Leaves terdiri dari empat bagian (Satu, Dua, Tiga, dan Empat). Dan di masing-masing bagian, ada cuplikan kisah yang berhuruf tegak dan ada juga yang miring. Biasanya huruf miring itu digunakan dalam fanfiksi sebagai kilas balik _(flashback),_ tapi di cerita ini, huruf miring dan tegak itu punya makna yang berbeda.

Ingat _footnote_ di akhir cerita yang kutulis?

 **SATU—Cuplikan yang ditulis MIRING adalah REALITA**

 **DUA—Cuplikan yang ditulis MIRING adalah REALITA**

 **TIGA—Cuplikan di bagian tiga SEMUANYA FATAMORGANA**

 **EMPAT—Cuplikan yang ditulis MIRING FATAMORGANA**

 **.**

 **.**

Baiklah, markibas alias mari kita bahas satu per satu:

 **SATU—Cuplikan yang ditulis MIRING adalah REALITA**

Bagian satu, dimulai dari latarnya yang _seolah-olah_ apartemen kan? _Seolah_ Jungkook mau berangkat kerja. Betul sekali. _Seolah_ dia mau pamitan sama kekasih tercintanya alias Park Jimin. Tapi pada kenyataannya semua itu _palsu._

Intinya di bagian satu itu semua cuplikan kisah yang ditulis pake **huruf tegak** itu **tidak nyata.** Aku tegaskan sekali lagi kalau **semua yang hurufnya tegak di bagian satu** itu semuanya hanya **imajinasinya Jungkook** aja.

Nah, **tulisan yang dicetak miring** itu baru **realita.** Kisah yang dimulai dari:

 _Jeon Jungkook, pemuda tanggung berusia empat belas tahun yang merasa hidupnya begitu membosankan, terlalu membosankan malah. Tinggal di Busan bersama Jeon Wonwoo, satu-satunya kakak lelaki yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Orang tua mereka sudah lama tinggal di Jepang untuk bekerja sejak Jungkook menginjak usia lima tahun._

 **Sampai bagian:**

" _Huft, semakin lama semakin genit saja bocah satu itu. Dia pasti ketularan genitnya Seokmin. Eh, apa dia sedang jatuh cinta ya omong-omong? Kalau iya dengan siapa ya?" Jimin benar-benar tidak peka._

 **Nah itu baru kenyataan.**

Jadi, adegan Jungkook jadi _head supervisor_ dan Jungkook yang ketemu dokter Jung sama Kim Seokjin itu hanyalah **bayang-bayang semu alias ilusi semata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUA—Cuplikan yang ditulis MIRING adalah REALITA**

Sehingga **semua kisah yang ditulis dengan huruf tegak** itu hanya **ilusi atau fatamorgana.** Jadi, Jungkook nggak pernah mergokin VMIN _making out_ di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Park. Yang artinya, _nggak pernah ada_ drama kejar-kejaran ala film India antara VMINKOOK ya? Dan **Jimin nggak pernah mati ketabrak mobil.**

 **Adegan di kamar Rumah Sakit** yang Jungkook ketemu Dr Jung sama perawat Kim juga **tidak nyata**. Di situ diceritakan seolah Jungkook itu pasien yang kena gangguan jiwa plus hilang ingatan? Nah, semua kisah itu hanyalah _fatamorganteng._ (Karena Fatamorganas itu udah _mainstream please._ Jadi, Fata lebih ganteng bukan Fata lebih ganas). Oke, aku cuma ngocol, jangan dibawa serius.

Dan di bagian akhir bagian kedua, Jungkook melihat sosok Park Jimin kan? NO, itu bukan Jimin tapi Yoongi. **Di sini poin kunci yang mulai berkaitan dengan mitos si putih min.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIGA—Cuplikan di bagian tiga SEMUANYA FATAMORGANA**

Oke, kayaknya semuanya udah jelas ya? **Semua yang tersaji di bagian tiga** itu hanya **imajinasinya Jungkook** aja. Kalo ada yang mau tanya sesuatu tentang bagian tiga PM aja. Tapi biasanya PM-ku itu rusak dan suka nggak terkirim pesannya _(peace)._

Jadi, enggak ada ceritanya si Jungkook disiksa sama Min Yoongi karena itu cuma mimpi. Dan Jungkook tentunya nggak disuntik mati sama Dr Jung. Tidak ada perkelahian antara Taehyung dan Jungkook. **Karena semua itu hanyalah bayang-bayang semu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EMPAT—Cuplikan yang ditulis MIRING FATAMORGANA**

Di sini baru deh **kisah yang ditulis tegak** itu **realita.** (Btw, itu temen-temen Jungkook ada Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Eunwoo, Jaehyun aku tulis sebelum Jungkook _nulis thanks to 97z squad di album YNWA loh_ —ya, ampun kayak _dream comes true_ ya? Semoga Juki bisa temenan juga sama si Juned dan Dongyuk iKON).

Dan **tulisan yang miring itu cumi aka cuma mimpi**. Karena Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung itu pada ketiduran pas didongenin Hoseok kan?

Terus kisah ini berakhir ketika lampu mati dan Jungkook ketawa kayak maniak. Dia pegang pisau dapur dan _crash!_ Menggorok lehernya sendiri sampai akhirnya mati dan Jimin teriak.

Sehingga kesimpulannya, **karakter yang tewas** di cerita ini adalah **Jeon Wonwoo** ketika mendaki gunung (tapi nggak melewati lembah karena Wonwoo bukan ninja Hatori) **dan Jeon Jungkook** akibat terkena kutukan mitos si putih Min.

Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok? Sehat dan waras. Tapi mereka bertiga melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri pas Jungkook menggorok leher dengan bantuan pantulan cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui kaca jendela dapur yang transparan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Penjelasan mitos si putih min:**

Ingat cuplikan Hoseok

"Nah, begitulah ceritanya teman-teman. Jadi kesimpulannya, sejak saat itu tidak ada yang berani menyebut nama asli dari tokoh si Putih Min karena kabarnya **orang yang berani menyebutkan nama asli si Putih Min** ini akan **dihantui dalam tidurnya selama tiga belas hari.** Gosip lain mengatakan, jika **dalam kurun waktu tiga belas hari, yang bersangkutan berulang tahun** maka **dia akan mati,** tewas menggenaskan. Tapi itu cuma mitos sih..hehehe."

.

 **HINTS:**

 **Jam waker yang menunjukkan angka yang sama, 08.20.**

Sebuah _waker_ di atas nakas menjerit, membangunkan sesosok pemuda tampan yang masih ingin berkutat di alam mimpinya. Dua puluh menit alarm berbunyi barulah pemuda tersebut beranjak dengan malas seraya mengucek mata bulatnya. Melirik ke arah jam _waker_ **—pukul 08.20—** hanya membuat pemuda tersebut tersentak kaget dan segera menghambur ke kamar mandi. Mandi ala kadarnya, berpakaian cepat-cepat, dan bergegas ke ruang tengah untuk menemukan kekasihnya. **(bagian satu)**

Aku terbangun ketika hangat sinar mentari menerpa wajahku. Kulirik sebuah _waker_ yang memang sudah tidak pernah aku setel lagi semenjak kepindahanku kemari. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 08.20. Tidak pernah berubah selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Tentu tidak berubah karena memang tidak ada baterai yang mengisi—untuk membuatnya hidup kembali. Sama halnya dengan hidupku tanpa adanya Jimin hyung. Semuanya terasa hampa dan diam di tempat. **(bagian satu)**

Melirik ke arah jam _waker_ -nya—pukul 08.20—hanya membuat pemuda tersebut melotot kaget dan menyadari bahwa segala sesuatunya berjalan tidak normal. Dirabanya wajah, leher, dada, paha, dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Semuanya masih utuh tanpa adanya luka sedikitpun. **(bagian tiga)**

Jungkook mengingatnya, mengingat semuanya. Seluruh detail kejadian aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya di pagi hari ketika ia mulai bangun pagi. Jam _waker_ yang selalu menunjuk angka 08.20 dan selalu berbunyi di pagi hari meskipun tidak ada baterai yang membuatnya _hidup_. **(bagian tiga)**

Sebuah jam digital di dekat pintu masuk utama kamar menunjukkan pukul 08.20. Hari Selasa, tanggal 1 September—artinya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Jungkook. Jungkook mengingatnya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-22. Dilihatnya sebuah mangkuk putih dengan asap mengepul ke atas, membuatnya cukup _shock_ dan ketakutan. Didekati dan ditengoknya isi mangkuk misterius tersebut. **(bagian tiga)**

 _Jungkook meraih waker mungilnya untuk mematikan alarm. Matanya masih setengah tertutup ketika ia menangkap angka 08.20 pada retina matanya. Diletakkan kembali alarm berbentuk iron-man pemberian Jimin di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya meraba bawah bantal untuk meraih ponselnya._ **(bagian empat)**

 **Angka triple 08.20**

 _Hari Sabtu, 20 Agustus, artinya hari ini tidak ada kuliah. Jungkook baru saja akan melanjutkan acara tidurnya ketika bel apartemen—yang baru saja dihuninya dan Seokmin—menjerit keras, mengganggu pendengaran. Mau tidak mau Jungkook yang hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya, terpaksa membuka pintu apartemennya sendiri. Omong-omong kemana perginya Seokmin pagi-pagi begini, batin Jungkook._ **(bagian empat)**

" _Hah? Cepat sekali perginya orang tadi. Mungkin saja sudah masuk ke dalam lift" Jungkook mengedikkan bahu, dilihatnya tulisan yang tertera di atas pintu lift -8th Floor-. Dilliriknya pintu kamar apartemennya yang menunjukkan angka 20._ **(bagian empat)**

" _Oh, jadi flat-ku ini terletak di lantai delapan, kamar nomor dua puluh ya? Hm, delapan-dua puluh. Bulan delapan tanggal dua puluh juga hari ini. Aku bangun ketika jam waker-ku juga menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih dua puluh. Triple delapan dua puluh. Keren! Akankah ini menjadi pertanda keberuntunganku?" Jungkook bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri._ **(bagian empat)**

 **INFO TAMBAHAN:**

-Ulang tahun Jungkook yang ke-20 sekaligus _coming-of-age._

-Jungkook pindah ke apartemen tanggal 20 Agustus tahun 20XX.

-Jarak hari antara 20 Agustus ke 1 September itu tepat 13 hari (jika **dalam kurun waktu tiga belas hari, yang bersangkutan berulang tahun** maka **dia akan mati,** tewas menggenaskan).

-Kenyataannya VMIN itu murni sahabatan dan nggak ada hubungan romansa.

-Hoseok alias Dr Jung itu dokter hewan, bukan dokter ahli penyakit jiwa. Dan dia tunangan Taehyung.

-Jungkook nggak pernah masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa dan dia nggak pernah menderita gangguan jiwa, apalagi harus nginep selama dua tahun di RSJ. Tidak, tidak, tidak.

-Jungkook itu mabuk pas pulang ke rumah keluarga Park dan diantar sama Seokmin.

-Kim Seokjin itu.. **hantu..** oke fine, ini _spoiler_ yang paling bocor.

Seharusnya kutukan dari mitos si putih Min baru bisa berlaku jika dan hanya jika yang bersangkutan menyebutkan nama asli si sosok hantu itu kan?

Nah, di sini aku menyerahkan pada _readers-nim_ buat menebak lagi, kapan Jungkook menyebutkan nama sosok tersebut. Intinya masih bersangkutan sama jam _waker_ yang ada di apartemen Jungkook pas dia pertama kali pindah ke sana sama Seokmin.

 **Penjelasan adegan coming of age:**

 **DI BAB DUA—Cuplikan yang ditulis MIRING adalah REALITA**

 _Hari ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun sekaligus coming-of-age untuk Jungkook, artinya ia sudah dianggap dewasa dan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri. Sebelumnya Jungkook mengabari Jimin bahwa ia akan pulang ke rumah satu hari setelah hari ulang tahunnya. Tentu saja karena hari ini teman-teman kampusnya meminta traktiran dan mengajaknya berpesta._

" _Yah, Seokmin-ah, malam ini aku akan pulang ke rumah saja. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Jimin hyung di rumah. Sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada teman-teman ketika mereka bangun ya?"_

" _ **Eoh Jungkook, kau mau pulang sekarang? Sudah malam lho. Kau tahu jalan pulang tidak? Kau mampu pulang sendirian? Atau mau kupesankan taksi saja?"**_

" _Yah, Seokmin-jumma! Aku kan tidak ling lung. Lagi pula aku hanya meminum setengah gelas soju saja. Mana mungkin aku mabuk. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Aku akan naik bus. Bye Seokminnie~"_

 **Bersambung di**

 **BAB EMPAT—Cuplikan yang ditulis MIRING FATAMORGANA**

 **(Sehingga cuplikan dengan huruf tegak di bawah ini adalah REALITA)**

Lee Seokmin memandangi flatnya yang saat ini dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan pemuda yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri akibat terlalu banyak minum alkohol. Dihitungnya satu per satu kawannya, Junhoe dan Donghyuk iKON, Eunwoo ASTRO, Mingyu dan Minghao SEVENTEEN, Jaehyun NCT, dan—dimana Jeon Jungkook BTS?

Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru flat dan dilihatnya Jungkook tengah memakai mantel dan sepatunya. Jangan abaikan cegukan khas orang mabuk, mata setengah terpejam, dan tubuhnya yang sempoyongan persis seperti tiang bendera tertiup angin.

" **Eoh Jungkook, kau mau pulang sekarang? Sudah malam lho. Kau tahu jalan pulang tidak? Kau mampu pulang sendirian? Atau mau kupesankan taksi saja?"**

"Yah, Seokmin-jumma! Aku kan tidak _*hiks*_ ling lung. Lagi pula aku hanya _*hiks*_ meminum setengah gelas soju saja. Mana mungkin aku mabuk. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Aku mau naik bus~ _*hiks*_ _Bye_ Seokminnie~"

"Kau gila ya Jeon? Mabuk berat begitu mau naik bus. Bisa-bisa bukan pulang ke rumah tapi malah nyasar sampai ke tempat sampah. Ck, merepotkan sekali. Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

 **Intinya Jungkook nggak sadar kalau dia mabuk berat dan bersikeras naik bus. Tapi akhirnya diantar Seokmin pulang ke rumah Jimin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last but not least...**

Semoga bisa membantu memahami inti cerita yang kutulis. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan review. Meskipun mungkin nggak akan ada yang baca penjelasan ini tapi aku mau ngomong sesuatu!

Untuk ceritaku yang NOT TODAY...

 **JOY KIM, Selamat anda benar!**

Jadi, untuk readers-nim yang penasaran sama penokohannya, baca aja reviewnya Joy Kim. Tapi untuk pembunuh dan motif pembunuhan, masih rahasia hehehe.

 **SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH READERS-NIM ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEAD NOTE:**

 **Ini aku kasih yang versi REALITA biar lebih mudah dipahami.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SATU**

 **SATU—Cuplikan yang ditulis MIRING adalah REALITA**

 _Jeon Jungkook, pemuda tanggung berusia empat belas tahun yang merasa hidupnya begitu membosankan, terlalu membosankan malah. Tinggal di Busan bersama Jeon Wonwoo, satu-satunya kakak lelaki yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Orang tua mereka sudah lama tinggal di Jepang untuk bekerja sejak Jungkook menginjak usia lima tahun._

 _Pada awalnya, Jungkook dan Wonwoo hidup bersama kakek mereka sebelum akhirnya sang kakek meninggal dunia dua tahun lalu. Kini mereka hanya berdua karena orang tua mereka tidak pernah pulang ke Korea. Bagaimana mau pulang, menelepon saja jarang bahkan tidak pernah. Sisi baiknya, orang tuanya tidak pernah lupa mengirimkan uang bulanan. Setidaknya._

 _Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Jungkook yang telah mengenakan seragam sekolah bergegas turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua menuju ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Ditariknya sebuah kursi dan dihempaskanlah tubuhnya. Ia bersiap meminum segelas susu yang telah dibuatkan oleh Wonwoo._

" _Slruuuuup..."_

 _ **Dok Dok Dok !**_ _(suara pintu digedor keras dari luar)_

" _Uhuk! Ehm.. Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jungkook tersedak susunya sendiri._

 _ **Dok! Dok! Dok!**_

" _Jeon Woonwoo! Jeon Wonwoo! Wonwoo-ya! Buka pintuuuuuu!"_

 _ **Dok! Dok! Dok!**_

" _Ish mengganggu saja. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang berteriak dan menggedor pintu rumah orang di pagi hari seperti ini!? Tidak tahu sopan santun! Awas saja, akan kupelototi dia," sambil menggerutu Jungkook beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu depan untuk menemui manusia kurang kerjaan yang mengganggu acara minum susunya._

 _ **Ceklek...**_

 _ **Krieeeet~**_

 _Pintu terbuka, menampilkan figur manis yang tidak terlalu tinggi tengah tersenyum lebar sampai kedua biner matanya tertelan kelopaknya sendiri, membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit yang begitu cantik._

' _Manis' batin Jungkook. Seketika ia melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk memelototi orang yang mengganggu prosesi minum susunya._

" _Hai, kau pasti Jungkook adiknya Wonwoo kan? Sudah besar sekali rupanya. Aku tinggal di rumah sebelah. Pindah kemari dua hari yang lalu. Oh iya, kenalkan aku Park Jimin, teman lama kakakmu. Dulu kami pernah satu SD, tetapi aku pindah ke Seoul saat kelas empat dan—bla..bla..bla..."_

 _Jungkook tidak terlalu memedulikan celotehan makhluk manis nan ceriwis di hadapannya saat ini. Ia lebih terdistraksi oleh sesuatu yang menurutnya jauh lebih menarik. Sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus, sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak selagi Jimin asyik mengoceh sendiri—ya, bibir penuh Jimin yang sedikit basah dan merekah. Benar-benar seksi._

 _Hasilnya, Jungkook yang tengah terpikat oleh pesona bibir Jimin hanya memberikan respon berupa anggukan maupun gelengan untuk menanggapi pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut. Ia baru tersadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata ketika Wonwoo menghadiahkan sebuah tepukan keras di bahunya._

" _Yah Kookie, kenapa Jiminnie tidak dipersilahkan masuk?" itu Wonwoo._

" _Eh?" Jungkook mengerjap bingung. Dia terlalu asyik mengamati makhluk manis bernama Park Jimin sehingga lupa menyuruhnya masuk._

' _Oh, jadi namanya Jiminnie~kekeke,' batin Jungkook. Ayolah Jungkook kemana saja kau sejak tadi._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Sejak insiden ketokan-pintu-pengganggu-minum-susunya, kini hampir setiap hari Jimin datang ke rumah Jungkook. Tetapi bukan untuk menemui Jungkook, Jimin berkunjung ke rumah Jeon bersaudara untuk bermain sekaligus belajar bersama Wonwoo karena mereka seumuran dan bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Hal ini sebenarnya membuat Jungkook cukup cemburu. Entah cemburu karena Jimin merebut perhatian kakak satu-satunya atau cemburu karena Wonwoo berdekatan terus dengan 'Jiminnie' manisnya._

" _Kookie, kenapa berdiri di depan pintu? Ayo sini masuk." Jimin menarik lengan adik sahabatnya yang sedari tadi mengintip di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo, terabaikan bak butiran debu._

" _Sudah biarkan saja Chim, Jungkook itu tidak pernah tertarik dengan 'manusia'. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ralat, lebih tepatnya dengan dirinya sendiri hahaha," goda Wonwoo diikuti wajah cemberut Jungkook yang terlihat imut di mata Jimin._

" _Aigoo, baby Kookie. Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Hyungmu hanya bercanda kok," hibur Jimin, tidak lupa mengusak rambut Jungkook yang membuat empunya tersenyum malu—bahkan kedua gigi kelincinya pun menyembul unyu._

" _Omo! Lihat dia tersenyum. Daebak, baru kali ini aku melihat Jungkook tersenyum dengan gigi kelinci seperti itu! Padahal biasanya wajahnya sedatar papan setrikaan," heboh Wonwoo yang segera dihadiahi pelototan maut Jungkook dan—_

 _ **Pletak!**_

 _Sebuah penggaris plastik mendarat manis di kepala Wonwoo._

 _Nice strike Jimin-ah!_

" _Aw, sakit tahu Chim!" protes Wonwoo sambil mengelus kepalanya yang nyeri akibat jitakan dahsyat-penggaris-plastik-milik-Jimin._

" _Makanya jangan suka menggoda. Hyung macam apa kau ini. Lihat, Jungkookie jadi cemberut begitu. Kalau kau terus menggodanya lebih baik dia jadi adikku saja," Jimin pura-pura memeluk Jungkook protektif._

" _Huh, ya sudah ambil saja sana. Lagi pula dengan begitu aku bisa menghemat persediaan beras. Hahaha! Huwaaa, kabuuuur!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kehidupan berjalan baik setahun belakangan ini. Jungkook, Jimin, dan Wonwoo menjalani hidup dalam sebuah harmoni. Selama setahun ini juga diketahui bahwa Wonwoo ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan teman seangkatan Jungkook yang bernama Kim Mingyu._

 _Dan tidak terasa pula minggu depan akan dilangsungkan upacara kelulusan untuk angkatan Jimin dan Wonwoo. Mereka berempat berniat mengadakan pesta khusus yang diadakan sehari setelah upacara kelulusan sekolah. Sekaligus untuk mengenalkan Mingyu secara resmi sebagai kekasih Wonwoo di depan Jungkook katanya._

 _Saat ini Jungkook tengah berada di kamar Jimin, bermain dengan tabletnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bosan karena Jimin tidak berada di sampingnya. Hyung manisnya itu sedang berada di lantai bawah, tengah belajar memasak sesuatu spesial yaitu sup rumput laut._

 _Ingatkan Jungkook untuk tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya besok dan juga sup rumput laut tentunya. Bagi orang Korea sup rumput laut adalah makanan wajib untuk acara ulang tahun. Omong-omong Jungkook sudah tiga hari menginap di rumah nenek Jimin. Ya, di Busan Jimin tinggal berdua saja dengan neneknya karena kedua orang tuanya berada Amerika—melakukan perjalanan bisnis sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan._

 _Sebenarnya nasib Jimin tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jungkook. Hanya saja, kedua orang tua Jimin selalu memantau perkembangan Jimin secara rutin. Terkadang Jimin bahkan curiga kalau-kalau orang tuanya menyewa seorang private investigator untuk memata-matai aktivitas hariannya. Maklumlah, Jimin adalah anak tunggal. Dulu ia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang meninggal ketika usianya baru tujuh tahun. Hal ini juga yang membuat Jimin sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Ia sudah menganggap Jungkook sebagai pangganti adiknya yang telah lama meninggal. Selain itu Jungkook adalah seorang anak yang begitu imut dan menyenangkan, menurut Jimin._

" _Jungkookie, belum tidur?" Jungkook belum menyadari keberadaan Jimin yang tengah tengkurap di sebelahnya._

" _Aku menunggu hyung," jawabnya—yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman—tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tablet di atas wajahnya. Oke Jungkook merajuk. Tidak biasanya ia berbicara tanpa memandang wajah Jimin._

 _Jimin mengelus surai hitam Jungkook dengan lembut. Biasanya ketika tidak sedang berada dalam mood yang buruk, Jungkook akan menikmati belaian Jimin di rambutnya. Akan tetapi kali ini ia menepis tangan Jimin. Benar-benar merajuk. Bagaimana tidak? dibiarkan di kamar sendirian selama enam jam tentu saja membuatnya kesal. Jungkook tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Jimin biasanya selalu berada di sampingnya, menemaninya kapanpun mereka bersama._

" _Tidak perlu ditunggu Jungkook-ah. Malam ini Wonwoo summit-attack dengan Mingyu. Bukankah dia berjanji akan mengambil foto sunrise terbaik dari gunung tertinggi di Korea untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu? Bersabarlah. Besok hyungmu pasti pulang."_

" _Huh, hyung tidak mengerti!" dengus Jungkook kesal, melempar tabletnya ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya dengan selimut bergambar Iron-Man milik Jimin._

' _Huh, dasar tidak peka. Siapa juga yang menunggu Wonwoo hyung pulang? Dia kan sedang bersenang-senang dengan Mingyu. Kurang kerjaan sekali kalau sampai menunggunya. Sedari tadi aku kan hanya menunggumu Jimin hyung! Tidak paham sekali sih,' gerutu Jungkook dalam hati._

 _Jimin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan Jungkook. Perlahan ia menyibak selimut Jungkook untuk menatap wajah kesal dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut._

 _ **Chu..**_

 _Sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi Jungkook membuat denyut jantungnya meningkat drastis. Jungkook mendadak gugup sekaligus ingin tersenyum namun mati-matian ia tahan. Oke, Jimin harus tahu jika Jungkook masih merajuk._

" _Maafkan hyung ya Kookie. Hyungmu satu ini memang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu. Aku sangat menyayangimu Jeon Jungkook!" belaian lembut dan hangat tangan Jimin terasa di pipi Jungkook yang mulai bersemu kemerahan._

" _Selamat tidur, nae dongsaeng," Jimin memperbaiki letak selimut Jungkook dan mematikan lampu utama. Membiarkan lampu tidur menemani Jungkook dengan cahaya temaramnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari ini tanggal 31 Agustus, artinya besok adalah hari ulang tahun Jungkook yang ke-15. Usia yang cukup spesial karena menurut Jungkook, angka lima belas adalah angka yang bagus. Angka langit katanya. Kata siapa? Jungkook pasti sekadar mengarang. Hari ini seharusnya juga jadwal Wonwoo turun gunung. Jika tepat waktu, besok sekitar pukul sembilan pagi Wonwoo sudah berada di rumah mereka lagi._

 _Seperti hari sebelumnya, Jimin masih sibuk berkutat di dapur dengan sup rumput laut yang selalu kurang pas rasanya—menurutnya saja sih. Menurut halmoni Jimin, rasanya sudah pas bahkan sangat pas untuk ukuran seorang pemula yang baru belajar memasak._

" _Ah, tidak-tidak. Ini terlalu gurih. Asin dan manisnya tidak berpadu dengan baik. Kenapa ada rasa masamnya? Apa aku menaruh cuka terlalu banyak? Bagaimana kalau menurut Jungkookie tidak enak? Yah! Jungkookie jangan berani-berani mencicipi atau kujitak kau dengan spatula! Bersabarlah sampai besok."_

 _Begitulah ocehan Jimin—yang kebanyakan ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri—yang direspon dengan gelengan kepala halmoninya serta muka bosan Jungkook. Dasar perfeksionis, pikir Jungkook._

 _ **Dok! Dok! Dok!**_

 _Suara ketukan di depan pintu rumah Jimin. Mengganggu saja, batin Jimin. Masih memakai apron pink milik neneknya Jimin keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang—sedikit menyesal telah mengusir halus halmoni dan Jungkook untuk pergi berbelanja. Menyesal karena ia sendiri yang harus repot membuka pintu di saat is sedang khidmat memasak._

" _Selamat pagi, apa benar rumah sebelah adalah kediaman keluarga Jeon?" sapa seorang berseragam polisi ditemani dua orang rekannya di belakang._

" _Iya benar," jawab Jimin sekenanya, masih bingung dengan keberadaan ketiga polisi yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahnya pada saat hari masih terlalu pagi._

" _Kami barusan dari rumah tersebut dan kosong. Kami mencari Jeon Jungkook, adik Jeon Wonwoo yang tinggal di rumah itu."_

" _Ada apa dengan Jeon Jungkook, Pak? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan?" raut wajah Jimin berubah cemas ketika nama Jungkook disebut. Ia takut kalau-kalau Jungkook merampok Bank, menghamili seorang gadis, menjadi pengedar narkoba, menjadi anggota gangster, atau bahkan mencuri rahasia negara dengan kemampuannya sebagai seorang hacker. Ayolah Jimin, kau terlalu banyak berspekulasi. Jungkook memang seringkali terlalu asyik dengan dirinya sendiri di kamar bersama komputer beserta mainan-mainannya. Wajar saja jika Jimin berpikir bahwa Jungkook adalah seorang Hacker-In-Disguise._

 _Wajah ketiga polisi itu berubah sendu melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Jimin._

" _Ju-Jungkook tidak mungkin berbuat yang macam-macam kan Pak? Aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia anak baik meskipun wajahnya kurang bersahabat. Dia juga tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan. Selama ini aku terus bersamanya dan dia tidak pernah melakukan kriminalitas. Aku berani sumpah Jungkook adalah anak polos dan baik hati."_

 _Mata Jimin mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya sudah berkerut-kerut menahan tangis. Jimin tidak ingin 'dongsaeng' kesayangannya ditangkap polisi. Jimin akan merasa gagal sebagai Hyung apabila ia sampai 'kecolongan'._

" _Maaf Nak, tapi kami bukan datang kemari untuk menangkap Jungkook. Kami kemari bermaksud untuk memberi kabar mengenai Jeon Wonwoo," polisi itu menampilkan air muka yang jauh dari kata cerah._

 _Seketika Jimin merasa lega mengetahui polisi tersebut tidak datang untuk menangkap Jungkook, namun sesaat kemudian matanya mendelik horor. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya. Oh tidak, jangan katakan kalau..._

" _Maksud Bapak? Apa Wonwoo mengalami kecelakaan?"_

" _Ya, benar sekali. Wonwoo-ssi mengalami kecelakan ketika turun dari gunung. Ia tergelincir di daerah tanah gembur dan terjatuh ke dalam jurang sedalam 50 meter."_

" _Ta-tapi..Tapi Wonwoo..tidak parah kan Pak? Dia tidak apa-apa kan Pak?" air mata Jimin tiba-tiba mengucur deras tanpa mampu ia bendung lagi._

" _Maafkan kami. Wonwoo-ssi mengalami patah tulang leher yang mengakibatkan fatal. Jenazahnya akan segera tiba sekitar satu jam lagi."_

 _ **Brugh!**_

 _Suara dua buah kantung plastik penuh sayur dan bahan makanan terjatuh dari genggaman seseorang. Itu Jungkook, ia mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan oleh polisi tadi._

" _Jungkookie.." Jimin berjalan ke arah Jungkook yang kelihatan sangat shock. Tubuhnya kaku dan gemetaran, air matanya mengalir deras, bibirnya berkerut, dan lidahnya kelu. Di saat seperti ini Jimin memahami betul bahwa yang Jungkook butuhkan hanyalah sebuah pelukan menenangkan._

 _ **Grep!**_

 _Jimin memeluk Jungkook seerat yang ia bisa. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Jungkook bergetar hebat dan perlahan terdengar suara tangisnya yang tertahan._

" _Wo-Wonwoo..huks..Hyung..Won- huks huks. Wonwoo huks, Hyung...huks huks"_

" _Shh, tenanglah. Masih ada aku di sini. Aku janji kita akan selalu bersama. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Jungkookie," Jimin mengusap-usap punggung kurus Jungkook, berusaha menenangkan bocah yang menangis tertahan di dalam pelukannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tiga tahun setelah kematian Wonwoo**_

 _Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul dengan membawa serta Jungkook. Kebetulan ia baru saja diterima di SNU. Sebuah prestasi yang membanggakan bagi Jimin dan kedua orang tuanya. Selama tiga tahun ini Jimin dan Jungkook tinggal di kediaman kedua orang tua Jimin di salah satu distrik di kota Seoul._

 _Jimin juga yang mengurusi surat-surat kepindahan Jungkook ke sekolah barunya di SOPA. Segala keperluan Jungkook semuanya Jimin yang mengurus, dan Jungkook sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu._

 _Pada awal kepindahannya ke Seoul, Jungkook memang mengalami guncangan mental cukup parah. Bayangkan saja, kado ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas adalah upacara pemakaman hyung kandungnya sendiri._

 _Orang tua Jungkook yang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak pulang pun hanya datang sehari lalu segera bertolak ke Jepang setelah upacara pemakaman selesai. Mereka bahkan tidak ingat untuk sekadar memberikan kata-kata penenang bagi Jungkook, apalagi untuk memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun—mustahil._

 _Terima kasih untuk Jimin karena ialah yang selalu menemani ketika Jungkook kesepian, memeluk ketika Jungkook rapuh, menenangkan ketika Jungkook terguncang, menghibur ketika Jungkook sedih, dan menyemangati ketika Jungkook putus asa. Bagi Jungkook, Jimin adalah segalanya._

 _Jimin bagaikan malaikat bersayap emas yang senantiasa menyemaikan kedamaian serta kebahagiaan di hati Jungkook. Ia menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa kuncup-kuncup asmara di hatinya semakin lama semakin mekar kepada seseorang bernama Park Jimin. Seseorang yang diam-diam ingin ia ubah marganya menjadi Jeon._

" _Jiminnie hyung, aku rasa malam ini aku akan pulang terlambat," Jungkook mengambil dua helai roti dari toaster, melapisinya asal dengan selai lalu melahapnya bulat-bulat._

" _Kookie, ya ampun! Sudah kubuatkan sandwich kenapa malah memanggang lagi?" Jimin berkacak pinggang seraya menunjuk sandwich buatannya di atas meja makan dengan dagu tirusnya._

" _Oh, benarkah? Ahaha maafkan aku Hyung. Aku hanya ingin menikmati setiap gigitan sandwichmu dengan seksama. Kalau sekarang mana sempat, aku kan sedang terburu-buru. Tolong bungkuskan saja ya Jiminnie hyungku yang manis."_

 _Jungkook mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu mencolek dagu Jimin. Kelakuannya berubah genit akhir-akhir ini, mungkin pengaruh hormon. Ketika si gigi kelinci baru saja siap meluncur untuk kabur, tanpa diduga ia berbalik lagi hanya untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan Jimin, kemudian lari tunggang langgang seperti rusa dikejar macan._

" _Sialan kau Jeon Jungkook! Hey,mau lari kemana kau!"_

 _Jungkook nyengir lebar seraya melambaikan sandwich buatan Jimin yang entah sejak kapan sudah masuk ke dalam kotak makan Jungkook. Jangan lupakan kerlingan genit dan flying kiss yang ia persembahkan kepada hyung kesayangannya itu sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan._

" _Huft, semakin lama semakin genit saja bocah satu itu. Dia pasti ketularan genitnya Seokmin. Eh, apa dia sedang jatuh cinta ya omong-omong? Kalau iya dengan siapa ya?" Jimin benar-benar tidak peka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUA**

 **DUA—Cuplikan yang ditulis MIRING adalah REALITA**

 _Jungkook tengah berada di teras depan rumah kediaman keluarga Park, mendengarkan musik keras-keras melalui headphonenya—tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi muncul seseorang dengan figur tinggi-langsing sibuk memanggilnya. Berulang kali ia mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Jungkook, meminta diakui eksistensinya._

" _Oh, maaf kau siapa ya?" tanya Jungkook seraya melepas headphone-nya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, sosok tadi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook rupanya._

" _Kau pasti Jeon Jungkook! Adik Jeon Wonwoo sahabatnya Jiminnie kan?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Belum pernah dilihatnya sosok manusia yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Penampilannya rapi dengan setelan jas putih—kata-katanya sopan, wajahnya tampan, alisnya tebal, tidak ketinggalan kacamata lonjong menghiasi matanya yang berbinar-binar._

" _Iya aku Jungkook. Apa Hyung, mencari Jimin hyung?"_

" _Iya, apakah dia ada di rumah?"_

" _Hmm, sepertinya ia masih berdandan di kamarnya. Tunggu sebentar ya Hyung? Omong-omong kalian berdua mau pergi bersama?"_

" _Iya, kami akan membeli cincin tunangan. Ah iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Taehyung, tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku V. Aku adalah pacarnya Jimin sejak masih SMP. Apakah Jimin tidak pernah bercerita tentangku?"_

 _Blaaaarrr!_

 _Jungkook bagaikan tersambar petir begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang terakhir. Pikirannya mendadak kosong dan tubuhnya kaku, sensasi yang hampir sama ketika Jungkook menerima berita kematian kakaknya dari pihak kepolisian. Jungkook merasa dunianya runtuh seketika, Jiminnie-hyung kesayangannya sudah memiliki kekasih dan akan segera bertunangan? Selain itu, bagaimana bisa Jimin tega menyembunyikan fakta tersebut darinya?_

" _Jungkook? Ya, kau Jungkook? Kau masih di sana? Kembalilah ke bumi Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Jungkook yang masih terdiam saking shock-nya. Diam-diam, Jimin ternyata tengah berkacak pinggang—berdiri di belakang Taehyung—dan mendengar seluruh kata-kata Taehyung barusan._

 _Pletak!_

 _Sebuah jitakan dari kepalan jemari mungil Jimin mendarat dengan amat manis di atas kepala seorang Kim Taehyung, membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan._

" _Ouch, Chim-Chim! Kenapa kau menjitakku? Bagaimana kalau aku gegar otak?" Nah ketahuan sudah karakter aslinya._

" _Bilang apa kau tadi? Kita akan bertunangan? Cih, pacaran denganmu saja aku tidak sudi!" jari telunjuk Jimin menoyor-noyor dahi Taehyung. Ia benar-benar gemas akan kelakuan ajaib sahabatnya yang suka sembarangan satu itu._

" _Kookie jangan dengarkan orang aneh ini. Dia ini sahabatku, masih sepupu jauh juga sih sebenarnya. Jangan tertipu dengan penampilan rapinya. Penampilan itu menipu!" Jimin menarik lengan Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Huft, setidaknya Jungkook sudah bisa lega sekarang. Kim Taehyung bukanlah pacar seorang Park Jimin dan tidak akan bertunangan. Begitu pikirnya. Setidaknya Jungkook masih punya kesempatan._

" _Yah, Chim-Chim! Kau tidak mempersilakanku masuk?"_

" _Kau berdiri saja di situ sampai roda kereta api meletus!"_

" _Ish, tega sekali terhadap calon suamimu sendiri"_

" _Dalam mimpimu Kim Taehyung!"_

" _Yah Park Jimin! Bagaimana dengan acara membeli cincin tunangan kita?"_

" _Grrrrrrhh! KIM TAEHYUUUUUUNG!"_

" _Ampun Chim...Ampun hehehe"_

 **.**

 **DeadLeaves©2016**

 **.**

 _Akhir-akhir ini Jimin jarang pulang ke rumah. Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir, ia harus berkutat di laboratorium, mengendap di perpustakaan, dan siap sedia apabila mendapat panggilan mendadak dari dosen pembimbingnya. Beruntung Taehyung memiliki sebuah flat—yang cukup lapang untuk dihuni oleh dua orang—di dekat kampus mereka. Jimin menumpang tidur sekaligus makan di flat Taehyung untuk menghemat ongkos katanya._

 _Bagaimana kabar Jungkook? Ayolah, tahun ini Jungkook akan berusia dua puluh tahun—meskipun sebenarnya ia belum berulang tahun—dan sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kini ia bahkan memiliki bahu lebar, perut dengan chocolate-abs yang menawan, beserta otot lengan-kaki yang mengagumkan. Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat dua, ia cukup sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan kampus dan kompetisi musik di sekitar kota Seoul. Akibat kesibukannya, Jungkook juga menjadi jarang pulang ke rumah. Ia dan Seokmin akhirnya menyewa sebuah flat sederhana di dekat kampus mereka sekadar untuk melepas penat setelah lepas dari kesibukan mereka sebagai mahasiswa._

 _Hari ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun sekaligus coming-of-age untuk Jungkook, artinya ia sudah dianggap dewasa dan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri. Sebelumnya Jungkook mengabari Jimin bahwa ia akan pulang ke rumah satu hari setelah hari ulang tahunnya. Tentu saja karena hari ini teman-teman kampusnya meminta traktiran dan mengajaknya berpesta._

" _Yah, Seokmin-ah, malam ini aku akan pulang ke rumah saja. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Jimin hyung di rumah. Sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada teman-teman ketika mereka bangun ya?"_

" _Eoh Jungkook, kau mau pulang sekarang? Sudah malam lho. Kau tahu jalan pulang tidak? Kau mampu pulang sendirian? Atau mau kupesankan taksi saja?"_

" _Yah, Seokmin-jumma! Aku kan tidak ling lung. Lagi pula aku hanya meminum setengah gelas soju saja. Mana mungkin aku mabuk. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Aku akan naik bus supaya kehadiranku tidak diketahui Jimin hyung. Bye Seokminnie~"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIGA**

 **TIGA—Cuplikan di bagian tiga SEMUANYA FATAMORGANA**

 **(Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu ditulis di sini)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EMPAT**

 **EMPAT—Cuplikan yang ditulis MIRING FATAMORGANA**

 **(Sehingga tulisan berhuruf tegak di bawah ini adalah realita)**

Lee Seokmin memandangi flatnya yang saat ini dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan pemuda yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri akibat terlalu banyak minum alkohol. Dihitungnya satu per satu kawannya, Junhoe dan Donghyuk iKON, Eunwoo ASTRO, Mingyu dan Minghao SEVENTEEN, Jaehyun NCT, dan—dimana Jeon Jungkook BTS?

Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru flat dan dilihatnya Jungkook tengah memakai mantel dan sepatunya. Jangan abaikan cegukan khas orang mabuk, mata setengah terpejam, dan tubuhnya yang sempoyongan persis seperti tiang bendera tertiup angin.

"Eoh Jungkook, kau mau pulang sekarang? Sudah malam lho. Kau tahu jalan pulang tidak? Kau mampu pulang sendirian? Atau mau kupesankan taksi saja?"

"Yah, Seokmin-jumma! Aku kan tidak _*hiks*_ ling lung. Lagi pula aku hanya _*hiks*_ meminum setengah gelas soju saja. Mana mungkin aku mabuk. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Aku mau naik bus~ _*hiks*_ _Bye_ Seokminnie~"

"Kau gila ya Jeon? Mabuk berat begitu mau naik bus. Bisa-bisa bukan pulang ke rumah tapi malah nyasar sampai ke tempat sampah. Ck, merepotkan sekali. Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Huhuhuhu, Lee Seokmin, kenapa _*hiks*_ wajahmu lucu sekali? Wajahmu mirip _*hiks*_ _Woody Woodpecker_ hahaha _*hiks*_."

"Sembarangan kau Jeon, mabuk-mabuk malah seenaknya mengatai orang! Kalau aku _Woody Woodpecker_ berarti kau _Tasmanian Devil_ , deal?"

"Ehmm _*hiks*_ No Deal! Aku terlalu tampan _*hiks*_ untuk menjadi _TasmanianDevil~"_

"Ish, songong sekali kau Jeon. Memangnya kau setampan itu? Aku rasa, gigi Wallaby bahkan jauh lebih baik dari gigi kelincimu itu tahu!"

 _ **Plak!**_

Jungkook menampar pipi Seokmin seraya menunjukkan wajah cemberut.

"Tidak sadar diri _*hiks*_ gigi kita kan sebelas dua belas _*hiks*_ sama-sama besar dan panjang hahaha..."

"Malam-malam begini bicara _'besar dan panjang'._ Dasar gila, sedang mabuk malah semakin menggila."

"K-kau yang gila namanya orang mabuk _*hiks*_ ya pasti menggila fufufu _*hiks*"_

"Iya juga ya? Mana ada orang mabuk yang waras. Tapi omong-omong, apa kau sadar kalau kau sedang mabuk, Jeon?" Lee Seokmin, -_- pertanyaanmu sungguh jenius. Jungkook hanya menepuk dahinya sendiri, sungguh ironis.

"Mm-mana ada orang mabuk _*hiks*_ yang sadar kalau dirinya sedang mabuk _*hiks*_ Seokmin bodoh sekali khekhekhe~"

"Aish! Sudah-sudah. Aku tidak akan mengajakmu bicara lagi! Aku jadi semakin terlihat bodoh jika terus melayanimu." Seokmin menggerutu sambil memapah tubuh Jungkook dan menghentikan sebuah taksi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian sampailah mereka berdua di teras rumah kediaman keluarga Park.

"Wah~ sudah sampai rumah ya ternyata," Jungkook berusaha menggapai sebuah bel yang berada di sisi kiri pintu namun tidak berhasil.

"Memencet bel saja tidak becus. Sekarang siapa yang bodoh?" Seokmin masih saja 'berbalas-pantun' sembari memencet bel tanpa melepasnya, sehingga suaranya benar-benar mengganggu pendengaran penghuni rumah untuk segera membukakan pintu—jenius Seokminnie!

"Yah, Lee..Seokmin..aku kan sedang mabuk. Orang mabuk itu..engg sulit berkontrasi, masa begitu saja tidak tahu..ennggg."

"Iya juga ya? Huwaaaa.. _Eomma!_ Mengapa aku bodoh sekali hiks"

 _ **Cklek..**_

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Jungkook maupun Seokmin dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Namun begitu menyadari bahwa dua orang lelaki di hadapannya adalah Lee Seokmin dan Jeon Jungkook—

"YA, AMPUN JEON JUNGKOOK!" pekik Jimin sekeras yang ia bisa. Ayolah Jimin, suaramu bisa membangunkan seluruh warga komplek dan mungkin saja seekor naga yang sedang tidur.

"Hello~ Chim, kau cantik sekali malam ini~ Aku jadi ingin melumat bibirmu itu, slurrpp," Jungkook berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah Jimin—tersenyum sesaat—lalu menarik tengkuk Jimin dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Mpphhh... Mmphh," Jimin meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jungkook. Malu karena masih ada Seokmin yang seketika _cengo_ begitu disuguhi ciuman panas sepihak Jeon Jungkook kepada Park Jimin.

"Cup! Aahh..!" akhirnya Jungkook melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Jimin. Sesaat kemudian bocah tengil satu itu kembali menangkup wajah Jimin—yang sudah semerah gincu ahjuma penjual buah kesemek—lalu tersenyum mesum.

"Jiminnie~ ayo bercinta~"

 _ **Brugh...**_

Jungkook kolaps, Seokmin melongo, dan Jimin—

"ARRRGGGHHHH...JEON JUNGKOOK! KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU BODOH...!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yah, Jeon Jungkook! Jungkook-ah! Jungkookie! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!" Jimin mengguncang tubuh Jungkook berulang kali. "Yah Jeon Cena! Bocah satu ini benar-benar! JEON JUNGKOOK, BANGUUUUN..!"

 _ **Plak!**_

Jimin menampar pipi Jungkook.

 _ **Plak! Plak! Plak!**_

Semakin brutal menampar Jungkook.

 _ **Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!**_

 _ **SPLAAAT!**_

"ADAAUWWWW..! KAMPRET!" akhirnya Jungkook terbangun juga. Omong-omong yang terakhir itu pukulan pamungkas dengan sebuah pemukul lalat. Bersyukurlah bukan raket nyamuk. Setidaknya pemukul lalat tidak akan membuatmu 'kesetrum' oke.

"Akhirnya bangun juga. Kau membuatku khawatir Jungkookie. Kau terlihat gelisah dalam tidurmu, dahimu basah oleh keringat dingin, napasmu pendek-pendek, aku pikir kau—mmpphh, Jung-mpphh kookhh..."

Tanpa aba-aba Jungkook menyerang bibir Jimin secara brutal, melumatnya ganas seakan tiada hari esok lagi. Sementara korban keganasan Jungkook di pagi hari—Jiminnie yang manis—berontak mati-matian dari pelukan seekor gorilla, maksudnya pelukan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang begitu erat.

"Lephh-passhhh Jung-kookhh..Lephashh!" Jimin masih meronta di dalam cengkraman Jungkook yang tetap memeluk Jimin begitu kencang. Jimin merasa napasnya sebentar lagi habis dan ia putuskan untuk—

"ARGGGGHHHH! YAH PARK JIMIN, INI SAKITTT!"

Menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook. Oh, baiklah bibir yang malang.

"Salahmu sendiri, baru bangun tidur langsung main serang saja. Kurang ajar sekali kau ini. Apa kau tidak sadar mulutmu itu bau alkohol? Ish, baru berumur dua puluh tahun beberapa jam saja sudah begini. Bagaimana besok? Bisa-bisa kau memperkosaku!"

"Hehehe, maafkan aku Chiminnie, aku kelepasan," Jungkook nyengir kuda sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Sepele sekali.

"Yah, sekarang kau berani memanggilku tanpa sebutan _'hyung'._ Ya Tuhan, kau ini benar-benar. Dimana Jungkookieku yang manis dan penurut?" Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi dan berpura-pura menangis.

"Ehmm!" Dehem Jungkook, berusaha merubah suara agar menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya. "Park Jimin!"

 _ **Pletak!**_

Sebuah jitakan dari Jimin.

"Awww! Iya-iya, maksudku Jimin _hyung,_ lupakanlah Jungkook manismu yang polos! Pandanglah aku sebagai seorang lelaki sekarang. Aku sungguh mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku," Jungkook menggombal.

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, kedua tangan bersidekap, ia mendengus kecil mendengar penuturan cinta dari Jeon kesayangannya itu. Sementara Jungkook masih betah memasang tampang sok seriusnya pada Jimin.

"Sudah sana mandi, jangan lupa ganti bajumu. Semalam kau tidak ingat ya? Kau mabuk berat dan harus diantarkan Seokmin pulang ke rumah karena flat kalian terlalu sempit untuk menampung terlalu banyak orang mabuk."

"Hah? Aku? Mabuk? Mana mungkin? Aku hanya minum setengah gelas soju saja kok," dalih Jungkook, membela diri.

"Setengah gelas soju dari Hongkong? Kau minum setengah botol _Wine_ Jeon Jungkook! Astaga anak ini, bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak minum alkohol dengan kadar tinggi jika tidak berada dalam pengawasanku. Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Jimin menoyor-noyor dahi Jungkook dengan telunjuknya—tidak ketinggalan juga pelototan mautnya yang menawan, oh maksudnya menakutkan.

"Hmm, _Hyung,"_ Jungkook menangkup kedua pipi Jimin, "Aku sudah DE-WA-SA sekarang. Umurku sudah dua puluh tahun. Tidak perlu lagi adanya pengawasan dari—Oh ayolah, kau bahkan lebih pendek dan lebih kecil dariku," seringai Jungkook penuh kemenangan. Jangan lupakan kelopak mata sebelah kirinya yang berkedip-kedip genit menggoda Jimin.

"YAH, JEON JUNGKOOK! SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP YA!? SINI KAUUUU!"

"HUWAAAA, KABUUUUUUR!" Jungkook melarikan diri dan menghambur ke dalam kamar mandi. Setidaknya untuk sementara ini ia aman dari jeratan sesosok shinigami-cantik-berjari-tidak-lentik-yang-suka-makan-bistik.

"Hey bocah, selesai mandi langsung ke bawah saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan spesial untukmu," perintah Jimin sebelum keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

"Baiklah _my Princess~,"_ sahut Jungkook dengan suara yang dibuat-buat tentunya.

"Ish, anak itu sepertinya kerasukan setan genit, hiiyy..." Jimin bergidik ngeri seraya keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Jungkook sudah rapi dan wangi. Ia bersiap untuk menemui malaikat maut cantiknya di lantai bawah dan segera menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang tengah.

Dilihatnya sosok Jimin yang sedang menata beberapa piring dan mangkuk di meja makan. Jungkook tersenyum, dalam benaknya ia mulai membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti seorang Park Jimin menjadi istrinya sekaligus menjadi nyonya Jeon kebanggaannya.

"Wow, Jungkookie, Selamat menjadi dewasa. Kau terlihat tampan sekali hari ini. Sini peluk dulu~" Seseorang tiba-tiba memeluk—membuyarkan lamunan—dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jungkook dengan heboh.

Jungkook mengenal suara ini, suara berat yang ada di dalam mimpinya semalam. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan ia hanya bergeming di tempatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian sosok itu melepaskan pelukannya, memberi jarak untuk memandang tajam tepat ke dalam kedua manik Jungkook.

"Yah, Jungkookie? Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau masih _hangover?_ Apa kau demam?" Sosok itu memeriksa dahi Jungkook yang tidak panas sama sekali. Justru keringat dingin sebiji jagunglah yang entah sejak kapan muncul di dahinya.

" _Hy-hyung,_ ti-tidak berniat membunuhku kan?" Jungkook tergagap seraya menatap sosok tersebut dengan tatapan super waspada, seakan-akan makhluk di hadapannya ini adalah seorang _serial killer psychopath_ seperti dalam film-film thriller yang sering ia tonton.

"Hah? Maksudmu? Tenang saja bocah. Aku bukan _basilisk._ Kau tidak akan terbunuh hanya karena memandang mataku hehehe," sosok di depan Jungkook menampilkan senyum kotaknya yang tidak terlalu terkenal itu. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran seonggok makhluk manis bertubuh pendek yang sudah menyimak pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.

 _ **Pletak!**_

 _ **Pletak!**_

Dua buah jitakan mendarat dengan cantik di kepala Jungkook dan juga Taehyung. Terima kasih untuk jemari kurang lentik dan sedikit gempal milik Jimin. Oh itu pasti sakit sekali.

"Adauuwww _Hyung!"/_ "Aish Chiminnie!" seru keduanya bersamaan. Benar kan sakit?

"Kalian berdua ini bicara apa sih? Jeon Jungkook, aku mohon berhentilah bertingkah aneh kali ini. Dan kau Kim Taehyung, mengapa kau melayani bocah sinting ini sih? Aish, aku bahkan lupa kalau kau ini kan lebih sinting daripada orang yang paling sinting sekalipun," Jimin memijat dahinya sendiri yang terasa nyeri akibat melihat ulah kedua manusia kelewat ajaib di hadapannya ini.

" _Hyung,_ kau benar-benar tidak akan membunuhku kan?" tanya Jungkook takut-takut tanpa melepas tatapan waspadanya kepada makhluk bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Membunuhmu dengan cintaku maksudmu? Ah, itu tidak mungkin terjadi Jungkookie. Sebelum melakukannya bisa-bisa aku sudah dimutilasi habis-habisan dan dijadikan pakan ikan piranha oleh—bantet-jutek-sipit-cemburuan di sampingku ini," Taehyung menunjuk Jimin.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bantet-jutek-sipit-cemburuan? Sialan kau Alien-bodoh-berhidung besar!" Jimin tidak terima. "Dan Jungkookie, kau ini kenapa sih? Sedari bangun tidur, kau bertingkah aneh terus. Kau sudah tidak _hangover_ lagi kan? Apa kau merasa begitu berat karena harus menjadi orang dewasa yang penuh tanggung jawab?"

Jungkook menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras, memandang Jimin dan Taehyung bergantian lalu mulai membuka suara. _"Hyungdeul,_ semalam aku bermimpi.."

 _ **Ding Dong~**_

Bel rumah keluarga Park berbunyi. Konsentrasi mereka bertiga beralih ke pintu utama, mencari tahu siapa gerangan manusia yang datang bertamu.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya," seru Taehyung girang. "Ini pasti dia Chim." Jimin mengangguk kemudian Taehyung berlari sambil loncat-loncat menuju pintu depan.

"Siapa yang datang _hyung?"_ Jungkook bertanya kepada Jimin.

"Kelihatannya kekasih, tunangan, sekaligus calon suaminya Taehyung. Namanya J-Hope tapi kami biasa memanggilnya Hobbie _hyung._ Nanti kau akan kami kenalkan, tenang saja"

"Eoh suami? Jadi Taehyung hyung itu _uke?"_ tanya Jungkook tidak percaya.

"Memangnya dia ada tampang _seme?"_ Jimin balik bertanya.

"Hehehe, tidak sih. Hanya saja seorang _uke_ pun jika berdekatan denganmu bisa ' _mendadak-seme'_ lho _hyung,"_ goda Jungkook sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ish, bicaramu semakin ngawur, Jeon," dengus Jimin.

"Ehm, jadi waktu itu Jimin _hyung_ hanya menemani Taehyung _hyung_ membeli cincin tunangan?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau berpikir kalau aku dan Tae itu bertunangan? Iya?"

"Hehehe, awalnya aku pikir begitu. Kau tahu Jiminnie _hyung?_ Aku sangat cemburu melihatmu berdekatan dengan Taehyung _hyung_ sebelum-sebelumnya," aku Jungkook.

"Aku tahu kok kalau kau itu cemburu," Jimin kepedean.

"Eh, kau tahu kalau aku cemburu _hyung?"_ Jungkook kaget.

"Sudah sangat jelas Jungkookie, kau itu _cinta mati_ padaku kan? Mengaku saja deh."

"Erm, cinta mati tidak ya? Aku maunya _cinta hidup_ saja _hyung,_ soalnya kalau cinta mati kan selesai sudah—tamat riwayatnya," seloroh Jungkook.

"Terserah kau sajalah Kookie. Asal kau tahu, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah menciumku dua kali hari ini," Jimin menoyor-noyor pipi Jungkook.

"Hah? Dua kali? Bukannya cuma sekali ya hyung? Tadi pagi setelah bangun tidur, sewaktu aku masih _hangover?"_ Jungkook bingung dengan perkataan Jimin.

"Semalam—eh tidak-tidak, maksudku pagi tadi sekitar jam setengah tiga pagi, sewaktu kau pulang diantar Seokmin. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak ingat!" Jimin mendelik.

Jungkook hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan Jimin mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja..." sahut Jimin pasrah.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu depan, muncullah Taehyung yang berjalan menggandeng lengan kekasihnya yang tersenyum cerah.

"Jungkookie, Chiminnie~ Lihat siapa yang aku bawa. _A gentleman named J-Hope, my one and only future husband khekhekhe,"_ Itu Taehyung yang sedang berjalan menuju duo J.

"Jungkookie, sini.. kenapa kau malah bersembunyi di belakangku?" Jimin menarik-narik Jungkook agar mau berdiri di sampingnya. Ini cukup aneh, tidak biasanya Jungkook ketakutan melihat orang baru.

"Nah, _chagiya,_ ayo sapa Jungkook," Taehyung membimbing J-Hope untuk berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja memelototi J-Hope. Seakan bola matanya itu bisa keluar dari rongganya sewaktu-waktu.

Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja ia terlampau _shock_ begitu melihat lelaki yang dibawa Taehyung di hadapannya saat ini. Terlalu mengejutkan—untuk Jungkook saja sih sebenarnya.

"Hai, Jungkook-ah, aku J-Hope calon suami Taehyung. Salam kenal," serunya riang sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jungkook, mengajak bersalaman. Namun sampai beberapa saat Jungkook hanya diam sampai-sampai J-Hope menarik tangannya kembali. Canggung, benar-benar canggung.

"Pssttt! Jungkookie, katakan sesuatu," bisik Jimin di telinga Jungkook, "Jangan melotot seperti sedang melihat hantu begitu," tambahnya lagi.

Ekpresi Jungkook melunak, pelototan matanya berganti menjadi tatapan menilai. Dilihatnya sosok J-Hope dari atas sampai bawah lalu ke atas lagi dan berhenti tepat pada matanya. Kemudian Jungkook bersidekap dengan tampang-super-songong-nya.

"Jung Hoseok..huh?" ujar Jungkook disertai dengusan.

" _Ne?"_ J-Hope terlihat kebingungan. Ia berpikir apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan pada anak bernama Jeon Jungkook di hadapannya ini. Mengapa ia sinis sekali?

"Nama aslimu Jung Hoseok kan? Kau seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Biasanya dipanggil Dr. Jung oleh pasienmu. Iya kan?" cecar Jungkook.

"Yah, Jeon Jungkook. Kau ini bicara apa? Kuperhatikan setelah _coming-of-age,_ tingkahmu semakin aneh saja. Apa kau kerasukan hah?" Jimin mulai mematut-matut tubuh Jungkook cemas. Jungkook hanya diam, tidak menjawab Jimin, dan masih fokus kepada lelaki yang ia sebut dengan nama Jung Hoseok tersebut.

"Erm..nama lahirku memang Jung Hoseok, dan aku memang seorang dokter, tapi bukan dokternya orang gila. Aku dokternya para binatang karena aku adalah dokter hewan. Selain itu aku sangat menyukai kuda. Terkadang aku juga dipanggil J-Horse oleh teman-temanku hehehe," jelas J-Hope berusaha mencerahkan aura Jungkook yang gelap.

"Dr. Jung? Apa kau menyimpan suntikan di sakumu? Kau datang kemari tidak untuk menyuntikku kan? Ayo cepat katakan!" Tiba-tiba Jungkook mencengkram bahu J-Hope dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya ke depan dan kebelakang secara brutal sampai-sampai Taehyung menerobos celah di antara Jungkook dan J-Hope.

"Hey bocah!" Taehyung menoyor dahi Jungkook, "Apa-apaan kau ini hah? Seenaknya saja mengguncang calon suami orang. Katakan padaku, apa kau punya dendam pribadi padanya? Atau malah kau suka padanya?" kali ini Taehyung yang bicara. Jangan lupakan posisinya yang masih berada di antara kungkungan tangan Jungkook dan tubuh J-Hope ya saudara-saudara.

"Enak saja, aku hanya menyukai, mengagumi, menyayangi, dan mencintai Jiminnie seorang!" Jungkook berdeklarasi dengan bangganya.

 _ **Pletak!**_

Sebuah jitakan cinta untuk Jungkook dari Jimin.

"Panggil aku _hyung_ bocah!" Jimin memang sensi dengan embel-embel _'hyung'._

"Ah, iya maksudku Jimin _hyung_ hehehe. Galak sekali," lirih Jungkook di akhir kalimat.

"Ya sudah, kalian berdua jadian saja," saran Taehyung. Jungkook menaik-turunkan alis kirinya genit, sedangkan Jimin membuang muka seraya mendengus.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau terluka? Apa ada yang sakit?" Taehyung mematut-matut tubuh calon suaminya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa _Tae-honey,_ ermm..sayang, apa pemuda Jungkook ini sedikit tidak waras?" bisik J-Hope pada Taehyung yang masih sibuk memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya akibat serangan Jungkook.

"Psst, jangan keras-keras hyung, nanti dia dengar. Setahuku, mentalnya pernah sedikit terguncang setelah kematian kakaknya lima tahun lalu. Tapi selama di Seoul dia waras-waras saja kok. Mungkin ini pengaruh _hangover,_ semalam dia mabuk berat pada perayaan _coming-of-age-nya,"_ jelas Taehyung.

"Oh, begitu ya?" J-Hope manggut-manggut.

"Uhm..ya begitu" Taehyung ikut manggut-manggut.

Jimin yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun ikut manggut-manggut.

Jungkook juga ikut manggut-manggut karena melihat Jimin manggut-manggut.

Semuanya orang di ruangan itu manggut-manggut. Tiba-tiba Jungkook teringat sesuatu tepatnya sebuah nama dan ia berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

" _Hyungdeul-ah,_ Min Yoongi itu siapa ya?" celetuk Jungkook sekenanya.

"Yah Jeon! Mengapa kau menyebut nama itu. Ish, kau bisa sial selama dua tahun kalau menyebutkan namanya," Taehyung bergidik ngeri seraya menggamit lengan kekasihnya erat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Memangnya dia itu _Lord Voldemort_ yang namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut?" Jungkook semakin penasaran.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Tae? Aku kok tidak pernah mendengar tentang—siapa itu? Min- Miyuki? Minatozaki? Minamisuki? Minamozuki?" Jimin mencoba mengingat-ingat namanya tapi gagal.

"Masa kau tidak pernah dengar? _Urband legend_ ini kan terkenal sekali. Orang-orang biasanya menyebutnya Mitos si Putih Min," jelas Taehyung.

"Ha? Mitosiputimin? Apa itu sejenis _marshmallow?_ Kok aku tidak pernah dengar ya. Ayo ceritakan Tae~ceritakan padaku~" Jimin membuat suara mendayu-dayu persis seperti burung hantu kesandung batu.

Memangnya ada burung hantu kesandung batu?

"Mitos-si Putih-Min. Bukan Mitosiputimin, Jiminnie _hyung,"_ koreksi Jungkook.

"Ya apapun itu. Ayo ceritakan, ceritakan, ceritakan~" kali ini Jimin membuat suara manja yang dibuat-buat.

J-Hope mendesah pelan melihat ketiga dongsaengnya ribut sendiri. Akhirnya ia membimbing ketiga lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu menuju meja bundar di ruang tengah, lalu mendudukkan mereka bertiga di atas lantai berbalut permadani. Kemudian ia sendiri ikut bergabung bersama ketiganya.

"Daripada kalian bertiga ribut sendiri, lebih baik kita duduk melingkar saja di sini. Aku akan menceritakan kepada kalian tentang Mitos si Putih Min," J-Hope membuka suara.

"Ayo ceritakan! Ceritakan padaku Hobbie _hyung~_ Aku sudah tidak sabar," manja Jimin.

"Iya ceritakan hyung sekarang. Kau tahu, aku tiba-tiba teringat sebuah nama dan itu sangat aneh karena aku tidak pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya dan bla..bla..bla.." Jungkook mengoceh sendiri.

"Kau mau cerita Hobbie _honey?_ Tapi hyung harus hati-hati jangan pernah menyebut nama aslinya karena _hyung_ bisa sial selama dua tahun dan aku tidak mau bla..bla..bla.." Taehyung juga tidak mau kalah dari Jungkook dan Jimin dalam hal mengoceh.

"SEMUANYA DIAAAAAAM...!" Teriak J-Hope dan suasana mendadak hening. "Dengarkan aku dan kalian bertiga—DIAM!" ancam J-Hope.

Ketiga pemuda tersebut mulai menaruh perhatian penuh kepada J-Hope. Mereka bertiga memasang mata dan telinganya baik-baik, serta memandangi J-Hope secara seksama.

"Baiklah, aku mulai ya. Pada zaman dahulu..."

 _Kau pikir ini cerita si Kancil, Hobbie-ya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

J-Hope masih sibuk bercerita tentang Mitos si Putih Min kepada ketiga lelaki yang lebih muda darinya ketika matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Bagaikan pendongeng profesional J-Hope mengubah-ubah suara dan ekspresi wajahnya setiap kali menceritakan tokoh yang berbeda. Jangan lupakan juga tangannya yang melambai indah sebagai pemanis dalam mendalami perannya sebagai seorang _story teller._

"Nah, begitulah ceritanya teman-teman. Jadi kesimpulannya, sejak saat itu tidak ada yang berani menyebut nama asli dari tokoh si Putih Min karena kabarnya orang yang berani menyebutkan nama asli si Putih Min ini akan dihantui dalam tidurnya selama tiga belas hari. Gosip lain mengatakan, jika dalam kurun waktu tiga belas hari, yang bersangkutan berulang tahun maka dia akan mati, tewas menggenaskan. Tapi itu cuma mitos sih..hehehe."

J-Hope terkekeh sendiri dan kekehannya terhenti ketika ia sadar bahwa tiga lelaki yang mengelilinginya justru sedang asyik berkelana di alam mimpinya masing-masing.

"Sial, aku sibuk mengoceh berjam-jam sampai berbusa-busa malah ketiga kunyuk ini enak-enakan tidur! Yah, bangun kalian bertiga!" J-Hope bangkit dari lantai lalu berdiri untuk menendang bokong masing-masing 'putra tidur'. Cara paling efektif untuk membangunkan tiga makhluk pelor, pikir J-Hope.

"Yah, Jimin! Jungkook! Taehyung! Bangun sekarang! Bangun! Ayo bangun!"

Benar saja, satu per satu dari mereka bertiga mulai membuka mata dan menggeliat-liat seperti kucing baru bangun tidur. Jimin mengucek-ucek matanya, meringis kecil ke arah J-Hope dan membentuk _V-sign_ dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hoaaammm, Sudah selesai bercerita Hobbie _hyung_ sayang?" celetuk Taehyung tanpa rasa bersalah pada kekasihnya yang masih bersidekap sambil mengetuk-ketukkan telapak kaki kanannya ke lantai. Merajuk ceritanya.

"Eum, Hobbie _hyung~_ Apa kau haus?" tanya Jimin, menunjukkan perhatiannya pada J-Hope. Sebenarnya hanya basa-basi saja karena Jimin merasa bersalah.

"Menurutmu? Bercerita selama lebih dari tiga jam dan ditinggal tidur begitu saja?" dengus J-Hope, masih merajuk rupanya.

"Kau haus _hyung?_ Ya sudah ambil minum saja sana sendiri di dapur. Beres kan?" Ini suara Taehyung. Hm, benar-benar kekasih yang tidak perhatian.

"Ish, Kau ini Tae! Kau saja yang ambilkan. Kau ini kan kekasihnya," protes Jimin, merasa prihatin kepada J-Hope.

"Oh benar juga ya, kan aku kekasihnya. Baiklah—Jungkookie tolong ambilkan air minum untuk Hobbie hyung ya?" Taehyung menepuk bahu Jungkook.

Tanpa menjawab atau bersuara, Jungkook beranjak dari lantai lalu berjalan pelan ke dapur.

"Sembarangan kau Tae! Kenapa malah menyuruh Jungkook?" Jimin tak habis pikir dengan kelakukan sahabatnya satu itu.

"Kenapa harus repot sendiri kalau ada _maknae_ yang bisa dimanfaatkan? _Think smart_ donk Chiminnie~ Iya kan Hobbie hyung?" Taehyung menggelayut manja di lengan kiri J-Hope.

"Uhm.. tidak juga tuh, hahaha," goda J-Hope diselingi tawa yang membuat kekasihnya merengut manja.

Selama beberapa saat lamanya, Jungkook tidak kunjung kembali dari dapur membuat Jimin kelabakan sendiri di tempatnya.

"Omong-omong, Jungkookie lama sekali sih. Apa dia ketiduran di dapur?" Jimin mulai gusar, kepalanya ia julurkan kesana kemari untuk melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kalau kita periksa saja ke dapur?" Saran J-Hope yang diamini oleh Taehyung.

Mereka bertiga menuju ke dapur bersama-sama. Jujur saja, perasaan Jimin tidak enak. Sejak bangun dari acara _'tidur-ketika-J-Hope-mendongeng',_ Jungkook menjadi sedikit aneh.

Hanya Jimin yang menyadari hal ini. Jungkook hanya diam dan tidak buka suara sedikit pun. Biasanya Jungkooklah yang paling heboh apabila ia ketinggalan berita. Tidak biasanya Jungkook seperti ini.

"Jungkook-ah, apa yang membuatmu sangat lama?" celetuk Taehyung begitu mereka bertiga sampai di dapur dan menemukan Jungkook sedang berdiri—membelakangi hyung-hyungnya—menghadap jendela kaca yang berbatasan langsung dengan taman belakang.

Jungkook bergeming, seolah tidak mendengar atau menyadari kehadiran siapa pun di sekitarnya. Jimin yang sejak awal merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekati Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah.." panggil Jimin takut-takut. Tiba-tiba Jungkook berbalik menghadap mereka dengan wajah pucat tanpa ekspresi, tatapan matanya kosong.

"Hobbie _hyung,_ kenapa wajah Jungkook seperti itu? Sepucat mayat," bisik Taehyung pada J-Hope.

"Sssttt..diam dulu Tae," J-Hope meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir kekasihnya agar diam.

"Ju, Jung..kook.." tubuh Jimin gemetaran. Saat ini ia hanya berjarak tiga meter dari Jungkook.

" _Hyung..."_ jawabnya pelan, tatapan matanya masih kosong, dingin, dan tanpa ekspresi.

"J-Jung, Jungkook..." Jimin baru saja akan melangkah untuk mendekat lagi ke arah Jungkook sebelum tiba-tiba seluruh aliran listrik di rumah keluarga Park mendadak mati dan—

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...! HAHAHAHAHA...! HAHAHAHAHA...!"

Suara tawa Jungkook terdengar begitu menyeramkan. Saat ini satu-satunya penerangan di dapur adalah cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kaca di belakang Jungkook. Di tengah remangnya cahaya, tampak siluet tubuh Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya mengangkat sebilah pisau yang berkilat-kilat di bawah temaram rembulan.

"Selamat tinggal...Jimin..."

 _CRAAASSHHHH!_

Jungkook menggorok lehernya sendiri.

"JUNGKOOOOOK !"

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Min Yoongi was here.."_

 _Sebuah tulisan—ditulis dengan darah—terbaca oleh J-Hope di permukaan jendela kaca dapur yang tertimpa sinar bulan._

 **Special made for Jungkook's Coming of Age**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Kalau readers-nim jeli, ucapan Dr. Jung itu selalu sama.**

 **Bagian satu:**

"Selamat pagi Jungkook _-ssi._ Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?" sapa Dr. Jung begitu melihat Jungkook. (satu)

"Selamat malam Jungkook- _ssi._ Bagaimana kabar anda malam ini?" Sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar di indera pendengaranku lagi-lagi menginterupsi. Itu adalah suara Dr. Jung yang kutemui di kantor siang tadi. Omong-omong ia membawa stetoskop dan beberapa paket suntikan di saku jasnya. (dua)

 **Bagian dua:**

"Selamat pagi Jungkook _-ssi,"_ sapa Dr. Jung dengan senyum lebarnya yang cerah.

"Oh, Dr. Jung, selamat pagi. Aku menunggumu sejak tadi," Jungkook membalas senyuman dokter Jung dan mempersilakannya duduk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Jungkook _-ssi?"_ (tiga)

 **Bagian tiga:**

"Selamat malam Jungkook _-ssi._ Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?" Dr. Jung tiba-tiba berdiri di dalam kamarku. Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya masuk tadi. (empat)

"Selamat pagi Jungkook _-ssi._ Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?" Dr. Jung menyapa dengan senyuman dan kalimat yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. (lima)

 **Bukankah itu aneh?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mitos si Putih Min itu terinspirasi dari BTS NOW 3 in Chicago pas Yoongi didandanin jadi white-ghost yang selalu ngikutin Namjoon ke mana-mana xD**


End file.
